Siblings Comfort
by ANEMPL
Summary: Harry Potter is the second child of four and the first born potter Tripplet, Dumbldore gets it wrong and Simon the oldest potter boy is declared TBWL, Harry and his brother and sister are outcast in their oun house but every childs needs a daddy.M in case
1. Older Brother

Chapter one

Older Brother

_Harry potter was not the potters first child no he had an older brother who his parents named Simon Kris Potter, Harry was born 11 mouths after making him and his triplet brother and sister (names being Godric Rick and Rose Lilly) able to go to school with their older brother. Most siblings around the same age are close to one another the triplets where very close as most people had expected. It was a happy time except for the prophesy hanging over their head it was prophesied that Harry was born to fight Voldemort to the death but when Dumbledore was interrupted that day he had mistaken what the old seer had said instead of Oldest of three he was thinking it was older to three and she never mentioned the date of birth but Simon was the only boy who fit the profile so as soon as the potter triplets where born they rushed in to hiding not wasting a moment. When Simon was two and the triplets where one Voldemort attacked_

LILLY RUN IT'S HIM LILLY TAKE THE CHILDREN RUN! With four children Lilly tried but couldn't take them all she had not the heart to leave one behind grabbed the Triplets in one arm and Simon in the other, he grip was weak and she stumbled trying to hold on.

James was guarding the door she had left in.

"Move aside POTTER! You and your wife do not have to die… I may even spear your other offspring if you hand over the oldest BRAT!"

"I WILL DIE FIRST!"

"Do you know how true that is?"

A Yellow spell hit Voldemort in the shoulder leaving a deep cut behind, for James effort he was blasted in to the wall behind him leaving half awake and in terrible pain his version blurred, he was helpless, Voldemort sent a blasting curse in his general direction. The wall was blown apart and James was trapped under the fallen rubble, and left unconscious, unable to defend his family.

Lilly had spun around and raced for her Husband dropping Harry a few feet a from away from them she kneeled in front of Simon three out of four children behind her "please don't kill them kill me kill me and let them live please I beg of you not James spare him Spare my Babies! KILL ME! ME!"

"Move girl, Move you silly Girl you shall not Die," Voldemort said a sadistic, cold dead tone as he cast a quick Stunner.

He turned towards the three children siting behind her "I think I will let you two live to let your grief consume you. AVERA KAVADA!" a bolt of green light when flying towards Rose he was intending to kill them one by one. Harry, standing a few feet away was old enough to understand that the light would hurt his sister and he loved his sister and brothers and didn't want them hurt.

Harry ran to protect his sister jumping in front the bright light just before it hit Voldemort had no idea which child he had gotten not that it mattered, the bright light engulf all four children with Harry at the front but it backfired and hit him, the last thing he saw was the four potter children with red glowing marks on their bodies he realised his mistake and now he was going to pay for his foolishness.

James was awaking groggy and sour but he was awake "god no" he whispered "their dead they are all gone I know it he killed them it's my fault I should have protected them my fault… Peter I'm going to kill you mark my words…"

James looked up from where he lay to see his whole family just laying there at first believing them to be dead he began searching for the madman who took his family but his eyes soon stopped when he noticed that his wife breathing and then her knew all of them where alive he ran up to Lilly first

"Lilly? O god Lilly wake up you must wake up" James was hopeful yet down cast all at once who knew what the dark lord could have done

"James? How did we survive…? O my the children!" Fear ridden Lilly bolted up looking frantically

"You wont believe it Lilly we all survived we are alive all of us"

At this they went over to their children and gasp at their scars still angry and inflamed stood out on their pale skin. Harry's was on his forehead Roses was under her left ear Godric's was under his right and Simons was as clear as day running down his neck impossible to hide without being obvious.

The triplets where huddled up in the corner holding each other, well Harry was in the middle and Rose and Godric was holding on to him for dear life, on the other hand Simon was laying a feet of two in front of them curled in to a little ball. To the unknowing it looked like Simon had stood in front of his brothers and sister, protecting them and after being hit they all had collapse and that is how they took it. The Potters picked up Simon forgetting the others and waking him gently. They left leaving three sets of eyes watching them leave through the floo…

In the Headmasters office not ten second latter James, Lilly and Simon arrived in a flash of green light the headmaster looked up and when he saw the state they where in rushed to their aid.

"James! Lilly what happened?" Dumbledore gave the a quick look and notice the missing three potter's

"He attacked Voldemort. He came to our place…"

"Sirius told on you I can't…"

"No not Sirius, Peter the rat we switched hoping to throw the spy off, only we made the spy our KEEPER!" yelled James in frustration

"It alright James we didn't know but we're safe now it ok" Lilly said soothingly

"How did you escape and where are the triplets? Don't tell me he got them?"

"No nothing of the sort but to tell the truth I have no idea why we are still alive, last thing we remember was being knocked out then coming to, Voldemort was gone the triplets where cuddled in the corner and Simon lay unconscious in front of them. The most wired thing is their scars" Lilly explained and then she lifted Simon to show off his neck

O_O "Do they all have one?"

"Yes but all in different places"

"Where are the triplets now? I need to have a look before I can tell you exactly what this means?"

"Their back at the house"

"Let's go then"

James and Lilly looked worried and kept giving each other nervous glances "What wrong?"

Lilly stepped forwards and spoke "We did the most stupid terrible worse thing parents can do"

"What are you talking about Lilly? James what is she talking about?" an worried tone streaked the headmasters voice

James stepped forwards next to Lilly and spoke "we just left them in the rubble we never even touched them…"

"They may have been hurt scared in pain or DIYING AND WE JUST LEFT THEM THERE, THEY PROBALY THING WE DOT CARE ABOUT THEM WE ARE SO STUPID!" Lilly broke down crying clutching to Simon like life itself

"It's ok Lilly I'm sure they don't think that. Their most likely to still be asleep they will never know… but you better never leave them alone again" said Dumbledore

"Why"

"Tell you latter let's go"

They stepped into the fire one at a time Lilly going last just in case some thing was wrong if so she was told to floo back to keep Simon safe

Lilly stepped out of the fire to stop in shock they had failed for standing over there three baby's was a dark clocked figure his body was shaking most likely from anger he turned around at the same time Lilly went for the fireplace not going to take the chance that this was ally

"SIRIUS!"

"JAMES" Sirius jumped on James crying, "O James I thought you to be dead Peter he told on you I was about to go kill him. Let's go kill him"

"No we have some thing else to do first Peter probably thinks we're dead he will be easy to find we will get Remus to get him seeing as he know nothing of the switch"

"What did happen?"

"Simon saved us he saved us all we did not see but he was asleep in front of the triplets with this" Lilly said showing off his scar

"He did?" Sirius went and took Simon from her arms "thank you thank you thank you, you're a beautiful child I'm in you dept you saved my only family I owe you my life and freedom" Tears where falling freely he held the small child light shaking him.

Dumbledore had long ago stoped listening sure he love the potters and Sirius like grand children he never had but he had other things he needed to do and this was important he was closely looking at the marks on the other potter children

"Their exactly the same all four of them" All heads turned his way "different places but still there the same all of them"

"What dose this all mean Albus?" asked a confused Lilly

"I can only think of one thing…" The old man sighed "take a seat this may be a while" finding a comfy part on the floor they waited it did not seem necessary to the Potters to take the other children in they're arms. They just held Simon between the two of them. "There are many ruins all over the world but few magic ones, long ago a ruins was found that Muggle's never where able to enter it was protected because it held magic secrets, inside walls and walls where covered with symbols some we knew of others we had never seen before, it told of history the symbols we found out represented all known spells at the time the runes where made, we could not figure out witch symbol belonged to witch spell" Dumbledore stoped trying to think how to phrase what he was saying "the one day a room was found in side where four walls, three walls where covered with the symbols of spells the last wall across from the door only had three symbols much bigger then the others. In the middle of room where three books, one had a cover of gold, the next a cover of bronze, the last a cover of black meatal we never could find out what it was and we never found more of it." He paused and rubbed is temples stress was indeed evident

"Albus? Would I be better if you skipped to the important Part?" Lilly was worried she had never seen the old wizard look so… so Old!

" No Lilly its best you knew the full story" He stoped again where was he? "…The first book of gold was a dictionary of the spell they found could be used only for good, the black book was spells where they could only find evil ways of using them and the bronze book was much bigger and told of spells that could be used for both-and I must to tell truth the gold book was the smallest… but none told of the three on the last wall we had been there for a year by now and where close to leaving when on our last day we did the only thing we had yet to do, to find the meaning to the last symbols, we searched the wall that they had been carved into we found a square cut under each of them, we could not pull them out so we pushed them in and from the wall fell one white plank each, it turned out to be human bone, we never found out how they got three planks of bone that big, they told of the last three spell, ones we all know well. One told of if used the victim was controlled into doing what ever the attacker wanted its symbol was an eye, the next told of if used the victim would scream till death or until the curse was lifted is symbol was fire the last told of green light that killed anyone it touched all of these spells had a smaller rune on their bone tablet a small x meaning forbidden yes these where the forbidden curses" leaning back he waited for the Question he knew they would ask

"Sir w… wh… what was the symbol of the last curse?" asked Lilly all three where looking nervously at the triplets

"Look at Simon or one of the triplets scars and you will see it" Silence "I believe that they where hit with it all at once and I don't know how but I believe it back fired it may be that sacrifice you tried to make for them was so powerful that it protected them…"

"Are you telling me that our children killed the darkness being alive?"

"No I believe it was only Simon I think that he tried to save his brothers and sister and with both his love and that witch you gave him wen you refused to hand him over protected him. As for the triplets they where close and I think a very small amount off the curse got them so small that it did no kill them but left them with the same scar… Also he did not kill but defeat Voldemort for the time being he will be back so you must train Simon."

"We will"

"When I say train don't make him train a lot like a Amy would try and make it fun like swords boys love sword fighting and if he has a way of getting a sword say magically link one to him if he ever need it he can get it and games that have to do with running and or hiding even make special games that will train him to survive if he needs to you can do that?"

"Yea train him make it fun and still let him have a proper life as much as we can its cool" James though shocked was slowly become him self a very small smile appeared upon his lips it only now came to him THEY WHERE ALIVE AND HEALTHY!

"O also include training for the triplets maybe not as much I sure they won't what to do it often. Make it not daily but scheduled for Simon so even at a young age he knows it in some way I its important make him take it seriously"

"Will do"

"Good you should get Rumus to get peter don't kill him just get him locked up after you do I will inform the Minster about Voldemort but first the children had a long day I think they might be looking for their beds bye now."

Smiles appeared on the three adults faces "yes sir" with that Dumbledore left

"Come on guys lets get them to bed then get Remus we need him to fetch Peter" James told them

They went up stairs Lilly holding Simon, James with Rose (after prying her off her brothers) and Sirius with Godric and Harry. Simon was put in his bed where the triples where put in the giant cot that James and Lilly had to get after nights of no sleep because they refused to sleep in different beds that night Simon slept like a log but it took the triplets ages to fall asleep Harry head hurt like hell where Rose Godric had stiff necks they in the end fell asleep holding each other tight.


	2. Four Years Later

Chapter Two

Four years later

It had been four years since the attack and things had change quite a bit, Simon was now six the triplets almost six. Simon had his own room full with toys, the best broom at the time, draws filled with nice cloths, he had a big wooden four poster bed with lavish bedding, the room was decorated in reds and gold (big surprise) he had all a boy of he's age could ask for.

By the looks of the room you would think the richest people in the world lived there and you wouldn't be too wrong but at the other end of the house was a room that looked so out of place in the nice house it was smaller the most other rooms on the door it read _**Triplets-Harry, Godric and Rose Potter- **_inside stood three small iron beds with plain bedding one set of draws for the three of them only few toys they had to share and a broom (Simons old one) it was early in the morning all in the house was asleep (even the owl) it was no different to the day before yet its when things really begun to change.

"Hay you three get UP!" Called a small boy of six his name Simon better know as the boy who lived "Hay weaklings Mum and Dad wants you get up!" They could not ignore him Ignoring Simon Potter was like ignoring the dragon who wanted to eat you.

"We're coming Simon tell them we're coming" called Harry the triplets got changed (backs turned from one another) and headed down to breakfast

"You wanted us mother, Father?"

"Yes we did Harry, Godric, Rose. It nearly is the beginning of the next school year and you all will be turning six so you're going to the Muggle School in town." James told them

"It's a nice school full of kids your own age it will get you out of the house and let you make friends" added Lilly

"It's ok Mum we don't mind" Roses meek voice chimed like tiny bells in the air, "why is Simon not going?" that was Roses mouth acting before her brain again, it would get her into a lot of trouble before she learned to silence it.

"Don't be silly are you stupid? We can't send Simon off what if some one found out he could be attacked even KILLED!" snapped Lilly Tears where welling up in Roses eyes

Harry was very protective of his triplet brother and sister he hated it when one of them received the bad end of the stick when it came to their parents Rose had only asked a question

"You should be more like your brother all of you. No hero inside you no brains in your head not much of any thing that why we're sending you to school! Maybe you might learn something there" James added Rose was leaking a few tears and Harry did the thing that may turn out to be the most stupid things he had done so far regrettably it would not be the last.

"But I heard children can learn more at home and it easer for them does Godric need more help?"

"Why you little… how dare you-you ungrateful idiot your worthless compared to him!" James was lean over Harry inches from his face sending spit all over Harry's small body

"Daddy Stop it! Leave him alone" Cried Rose

"Why do you defend him? What did he do to you! It's YOUR OTHER BROTHER YOU SHOULD DEFEND HE WAS THE ONE INSULTED!" James was angry he was upset that these two defended Harry he never liked Harry much people noticed him a lot and he some time's stole attention from Simon, he also looked better not that he told people. Harry had mostly James in him, (another reason he hated him he wanted Simon too look like him not Harry.) but he had stunning Green eyes that made strangers heart melt. Simon on the other hand was a real mix of both of them and it clashed badly he wasn't a beast but he was no beauty either.

From the time of their birth every one and anyone would say that the potter triplets where the future heart throbs of Hogwarts. Muggles walking down the street would pity Simon for being so plain compared to the triplets.

Godric was the only one to end up with red Hair all three of them had Green Eyes Rose was much like her mother And Godric was a soft mix unlike Simon

Harry saw the Trouble his brother and sister where and he hated it wasn't their fault.

"Dad leave them alone it not their fault please!" James turned to him then his triplet brother and sister he went back and fourth many times trying to figure some thing out, after a wile he seemed to make a decision.

"You two to your room now!" when they did not move James started to turn really red they looked Harry way he just nodded unsure what was going to happen to him they left "now as for you you're coming with me"

James dragged Harry bye the shoulder down the stair that lead to the basement and closed the door behind them.

He pushed Harry against the wall and gave him over a dozen solid whacks on his buttocks and high thighs; Harry had fallen to his knees in shock. His father had never hit any of them ever! James seemed to stare at him with cold eyes before lifting him up by his hair.

"You will never insult my Simon again HE SAVED YOR LIFE YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! Treat him, as you SHOULD!" and he took Harry to his room

"You three are not allowed to leave this room until I come to get you" as soon as left Rose and Godric rushed to Harry's side. Harry was shaking and pale and just stood still staring at nothing long after James had left.

* * *

As it was no one came to get them for the rest of the day, Godric snuck food up after the other potters where asleep refusing to let Rose go along. After all she was a girl and after Harry told them what happened he wasn't risking her as well. The door opened the next morning to have their father on the other side.

"You may now leave your room you must all shower and have breakfast bye ten, we're going down to the school today you better be ready." James voice was blank like he found the whole idea of talking to his children bothersome a waste of time, he probably did "You must wear your nicest Muggle cloths"

The plan was to get Sirius to watch Simon while they where out. They had first hoped that Sirius would take them and enrol the brats for them but Sirius said it wasn't his responsibility and it wouldn't be fair on the triplets. Unknown to the adults the triplets didn't care one bit who took them, the fact that they got to go was all they could ask for.

Simon was spoilt when it came to toys and his parents attention but they where strict about other things like his diet training and image (he had to look proper in the medias eye) also none of the potter children never got left home alone ever it was forbidden they needed to have a adult in the house at all times and need an adult to go out side with them, it only affected them now that they where getting older not till about two years ago did they mind. Now it was getting old they felt more then a little restricted it was like they where dogs that might run, so all four of them had leashes Simons being that extra bit tighter.

So you can imagine what the triplets had in mind knowing that soon from Monday to Friday between the hours 9am to 3pm they would not have a parent or uncle or future head masters and professors in fact not one person that they knew consistently keeping an eye on them… they where over the moon when every time they got baby sat it was the same-every time their parents left some one would come to watch them and into the shadows they would go it was cool when lots of people where over but not when just one because Simon would start telling them about a new move he had done with his sword, how well he had done in training, how well he could fly or some thing new he did, they really did not blame him for what he did he should be proud of its just by the time they had learned such a thing Simon had known it for at least a month and it was old news to have a Potter doing some thing like that, they never knew some thing before Simon their parents always made it that way.

Now they would be going to school and even that they can't tell them about magic all three triplets where determined that they would impress their teachers and fellow students and get top grades for it too, maybe if they came home with strait A's (as that is how Muggle's grade) that their would finally do the one thing Simon has yet to do be perfect at the Muggle subjects (as their mother and father called them) and the triplets where almost burning with desire to do it as it may finally show the world that they could be smart too.

An hour latter (as the appointment was for ten thirty)

Lilly, James and the triplets where siting in a small room in front of a desk listening to a man of about forty five talk away (he was the principal) about the triplet's education and how the school runs what they would be needing before the term starts and about the kinds of people who would be teaching them. They then got a tour of the school and then met their teachers before the triplets had finally convinced their parents to buy there school books right then and there before returning home.


	3. So We're not Simon

Chapter three

"So… we're not Simon"

Unfortunately for the triplets books needed reading and they needed a teacher to learn how to read and as it got closer to the school year every one was a lot busier and with people coming in and out with (Grandad) Albus over a lot more often then normal.

looked like no one would ever help with their reading and math when a stroke of luck came their way by the means of fire.

* * *

The potters where planing a long week end out, the triplets where not going for two reasons one they still young and they could get lost/hurt/die the second being they just did not want to go (of corse Simon was going so they hoped that who would every baby sit them could help them read) that was fine all the potters where happy with it until the day arrived.

"What do you mean no one can baby sit? James we had this planed this for weeks!" Lilly screeched "Did you even call before now to see if it was ok?"

"Yes Lilly dear as soon as the triplets told us they wanted to stay behind its just Sirius was called away just this morning its top security! It was me or him he won't be back for weeks!" stupid Harry it was his idea to stay behind James was sure of it.

Lilly softened at hearing this "Well what are we going to do we have no one else to call on tis near the full moon so not even…"

"Are we ready to go!" called Albus who had just arrived bye floo

"We're sorry Albus but we can't go"

"What why? What's wrong?"

"Sirius got called for a mission this morning he couldn't turn it down we have no baby sitter for the triplets" Replied James in a downtrodden voice

"Well I'm sorry I can't take care of them I got a lot of work at the ministry couple of death eater on trial no escaping it"

"Yeah we heard other wise we would have asked"

"Why aren't they going? I mean it's going to be a fun weekend"

"I know but they told us they wanted to stay something about not liking dragons" the potters where going to see a dragon exhibit that the Weasley where going to (their oldest son Charlie loved them and knowing this had offered to let them come to help keep Simon company as this was for some work that Lilly was doing)

"Well… I do know one person who could watch them…" Albus was very hesitant with this information James would not like it

"…Really who it would be such a great help!" Lilly was so hopeful she didn't want to take them, they where so young and what happened if they went off and found a Dragon!

They could DIE!

"It… Ah Severus… Severus Snape" He trailed off weakly now came the explosion

"… Fine" was all James said though gritted teeth he didn't like it but at least it was just the triplets and no Simon who knows the bastard might even be able to accomplish what he himself had failed to do… Teach Harry respect. A small grin appeared who knew what the ex death eater could do?

Albus had expected a fall blown attack on Severus character, as it was James was smiling and that made Albus more than a little uneasy what the hell was going on? Not giving away his unease he just clapped jolly with a big smile on his face… "Excellent my boy Excellent and as a thank you Severus can use your potions lab!" Albus exclaimed, James twitched his wand hand but said nothing.

* * *

20 minutes latter Snape had arrived disgruntle but still there (he could not deny the headmaster anything) a few grumbled good byes on all sides later and the potter population was cut in half and Snape was left staring ant the five year old triplets who looked right back identical looks upon their face and an unrecognisable look in their green eyes.

"What are you all looking at?" Stupid Question their Potters.

"Dad doesn't like you does he?" said the boy on the right with red hair

"No"

"…And you don't like dad?" Said the girl Severus knew this to be Rose as she was the only girl

"No I don't'" what with these questions and why was he even brothering to answering them?

"…So you don't like Simon?" that was the boy in the middle he looked so much like bloody Potter it was creepy.

"No I do not" Shocked silence followed him, o great now I going to get the whole 'our big brother is the best' speech, it looked like they where going to speak but they changed their mind and just smiled… Wired.

"What's your name?" the girl asked

"Severus but you will call me Mr Snape"

"Your not married" the mini potter stated "You don't where a ring like Dad"

All Severus could think was "Well what do you know a smart Potter" Awe give the kid a break they cant all be stupid.

"Me? Smart… no you must mean Simon… but I will be smart when I go to school! I will learn so hard that I will have to be smart!"

"Me too!" squealed the other two at his side.

"Who told you your not smart?" there's some thing wrong a buzz at the back of Severus head was telling him so

The Triplets looked at each other confused "no one" they replied as one "but Simon is Smart"

"So? What dose that do with anything?"

"So we're not Simon… Simon is the boy who live so he is better then us so if he smart we can't be"

"Who told you such a thing?"

They all took a step back the James look alike took the biggest one "n… no one it a known fact… he is better cause he beat you know who… you know Voldemort…and every one likes and listens to him and calls him smart…"

"Has any one called you dum or stupid?" that just like a potter! Assume every thing prove nothing!

"Yes…" whispered Rose.

"WHO!"

"Mum and… and Dad when we don't do good in training o… or when we say silly things"

This sound almost harmless so why is he so worried

"Like when we ask them if they can teach us to read they say don't be such a Stupid girl" Rose stopped and was Horrified she had said way too much she should of never even of said 'Yes'

It seemed a bit harsh for five year olds and their was sure signs of favouritism but lots of kids had too deal with that… and they all seemed healthy no sign of abuse nothing to worry about and in a couple of years the whole four of them will be at school… Merlin help him.

The Three Triplets went for the door… as fast as possible with out it look like they where hurrying, thank Bloody god that Dad and Mr Snape don't like each other or they would be trouble.

"Hey where are you three going?" How rude of them that middle one might have a brain in his head but they have Potter's rudeness down packed!

"To our room… Grandpa Albus says that you would go to the potions lab and we just stay in our room when not needed… No wait when you're not needed" It was that bloody James look alike again "We thought you would want to go to the lab now"

"What will you three be doing?"

"Trying to read… We've got to try extra Hard!" Rose squeaked why can't she hold her mouth shut?

"What are your names I just can't call you Girl and boy one and two" He knew the girls name but it seemed rude not to ask any way… he was no bloody Potter.

"O how rude of us… We're sorry!" Harry was afraid that Snape might mention it to their parents, a week ago the triplets we're excited about reading that they had forgot their manners, It wasn't as bad as when he insulted Simon but it sill hurt! "I'm Harry that's Godric and this is my ever so beautiful sister Rose" Severus raised an eyebrow at 'ever so beautiful' the potter look alike in turn raised his eyebrow to the best of his ability.

"I need to know where your rooms are so I can come get you if I need to, I don't want to look all over the house for you" Rose and Godric turned to Harry with that look saying 'what does he mean?' at least they made the smart one their leader "What are we waiting for I want to see where your children's rooms are"

"O is that all… sure we can show you where the children rooms are follow me" Relief spread across Harry's face he knew what to do, when he notice that Mr Snape was not following him he grabbed his sleave and tug at it, like the little boy he was.

Severus could not believe him self being tugged along by a five year old! The only reason he allowed it was because it was the first time that kid acted like his age, soon after his brother and sister joined in giggling like schoolgirls what was so funny?

Up the stairs and to the right they stopped in front of a plain door "this is where the kid rooms are" Harry told him indicating the wall of doors to each side

"Why are there so many? There where ten doors at least

"For any visitors who have children and yeah" Harry was defiantly the talker, Leader Talker what next? First born… no wait if he remembers right… He was.

Well no one made a move to the door so Severus opened it for them, to reveal a large room of red and gold fill to the brim with cloths, toys and a large bed

"Who's room is this" Bloody Gryffindors he would be blinded for hours now.

"Simons" it was a simple reply from one of them he wasn't paying attention

"Why are you showing me Simon's room surly I won't find you in here?"

"No we not allowed in his room but if you call us we will come."

"Why don't you show me your room that is where you'll be after all"

"So… where not Simon…"

"What does Simon have to do with this?" those words where getting very repetitive

"Simon is the boy who lived and every one wants to see where he sleeps… Not us we his weak brother's and sister he nearly die to protect us" Harry was a bit bitter as that he hated people always thinking him and his brother and sister weak.

"I want you see _your_ rooms, not the boy who lived room I could not care less about him… where's YOUR rooms" The triplets looked stunned beyond stunned, frozen "well move along I don't have all day."

Shocked and silenced they lead of to the left and as fare away from Simon's room as possible "We're here Mr Snape"

Severus just stared at the door and read the message again and a again _**Triplets- Harry, Godric and Rose potter **_in was burned into a plank off wood in nice curvy writing it was obvious that James had done it for them he was always top in the class in Transfiguration.

Opening the door he frowned it was much smaller then Simon's and a lot less lavish single iron beds plain blue blankets with silver trimming on two beds and a light pink with Silver on the other, a desk of a dark wood with a small pile of books on each a set of draws between them and a small chest of toy's a picture here or there and one broom propped up in the corner and the walls where just white… very plain… Very non-Potter like.

"Why do you share a room? And why is it so fare away from your brothers?"

"We like having the same room, Mum and Dad don't mind. It's so fare away because when we where little we woke up Simon a lot… and we never bothered to move when we got older" Godric was speaking seeing as Harry was trying to cover up his blush… he felt so embarrassed sowing of his big brother large room then there small one.

"I like this one much better" Three sets bright green eyes looked at him in utter surprise and a little hope, pride? "Yeah I prefer the colours a lot softer easy on the eyes and so easy to find what you're looking for don't need to look under piles of stuff" He didn't have to say it but he did, this room no matter how small was much more personalised, not just the most rich and expensive things you can get. "Did you design it?"

"Yep" Called Harry his Blush even brighter but this time out of pride not embarrassment "We all did Me, Rose and Godric! Rose wanted all pink! Godric all blue! I said Boys blue girls pink"

"Very clever of you to say that, to know how to compromise is a great asset in the world"

"But Only Simon is Clever! We aren't we're weak stupid ugly…"

"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!" that went to far! Stupid No, weak… to put up with that name-calling and favouritism with out breaking is an achievement indeed and as for UGLY! He saw that Simon brat and god these adorable yes you heard right. The Severus Snape just call kids adorable out shone that bloody kid any day… "Now listen to me" Snape was down on one knee (how did they bring him so low?) with them in front of him he spoke softly and calm this time they are going to get the message "You're all smart, strong stunning to look at kids, and anyone and I mean any one who cant see that is blind… or dumb. You are the most awesome kids I ever met and if I had kid I hope their like you ok?" he wasn't lying not that he met many kids as for his kids being like them he had never thought much about it but he wouldn't mid if his children where like these three they would need a confidence boost but then again so did he. "Do you all understand?" with wet eyes the three nodded

"So we're not Simon…" Harry was holding back sobs now

"No your not… Your better" then the words had done some thing Harry was not sure what but the next thing he knew his Head was buried in Mr Snapes shoulder his arm raped around his neck where a few small sob escaped his body before he decided that it was safe to ask

"In that case can you do some thing for me?"

Severus don't know why he said it he had planed to keep the brats in their rooms all weekend, that was before he arrived. But he replied what seemed to be the only proper answer when you got a crying kid in your arms. "Any thing. What is it?"

"Can you teach us to read? Please"

"I would be glad to… If after wards you will let me make Potions in peace"

"Ok."

* * *

The Triplets where on their bed reading, Severus had taught them the basics like E's on the end are silent. He also made them learn to read their math books so they could recognise the words like add and Take and the important things, plus he had taught them what all the little sines meant and how to multiply subtracted and times.

At the moment they where doing their math, they would come up with an answer each and if they where different they would argue it out, if they could not find a answer they agreed on they would resort to the little calculator for the answer, well that was the deal but they went and used it even of they did agree just to be sure.

As it was they where fair matched with each other some got it wrong there and other here but in the end it evened out.

Severus was leaving to day… that meaning that their source of information and help was going with him.

The Triplets had immediately decided that Severus was a nice person they where even aloud to call him by his name (not around their parents god their Dad would have a fit) he even told them about potions, well a little bit not much after all you start learning about it at 11 for a reason.

Yes they liked Severus a lot and with him leaving they wanted to say thank you, so they had got a piece of paper and wrote him a (what they considered long) letter copying the word out of the books. (And what they could not copy well they did the best they could)

Looking up they noticed that it was getting late their parents would be home soon so they went to say good bye to Severus taking their letter with them they left, three almost identical pieces of paper behind, if anyone bothered to check they would find that all the question where answered correctly but no one would know as the house elves came in moments latter and clean the room throwing away the paper as rubbish.

Severus was spending his last joyful moments in the workstation at Potter mansion to the fullest. The triplets hadn't needed his help in over three hours (if they where still doing maths he would have got sick of it ages ago)

Knock, knock, and knock… "Speaking of the devil," He mumbled "Come In" he called it seems they hit a roadblock

Harry, Godric and Rose entered smiling "Severus it almost time for you to go Mum and Dad will be back soon" Severus inwardly growled at this that… that jerk! Didn't deserve such well behaved children calling him Dad

"Alright" Severus banished the unfinished potions and collected the rest turned around he saw them holding the one piece of paper between the three of them like normal Harry stood in the middle "Is that a one last Problem you need help with?"

The three shook there heads "Its a Letter! We wrote a letter for you to read" Rose puffed up here chest in pride and handed it over. Taking the letter Severus went to open it

"Don't read it now!" Called Harry "when you get home read it then"

"Why do I need to wait? There's nothing bad about reading it now is there?" Severus' Eyes on Harry who was almost always the talker

"Dad will be home soon we don't want him to see" it was Godric surprise there it was good to see him talking he seemed the most subdued he probably didn't take to the there lifestyle as well as the other two and that is how he would come to think of them Harry the most clever but all where bright Rose the chatter box and Godric was shy but the fact was Godric seemed that little bit better at reading and it had boosted his self esteem to no end.

Just them the fire flared in the next room so Severus tucked the letter into his pocket and followed the triplets into the kitchen. There stood the three Oldest Potters grinning till they saw Snape was still there.

"What the hell are you still doing here? You Git" Call James "you where suppose to be gone before we got back"

"I was informed that these three where NEVER to be left alone in the house that was rule one" Severus replied teeth clenched "Me going before you arrival would have broken that rule" where the potter Triplets got there brains he would never know for Potter himself was stupid and Lilly his Lilly had lost all respect he gave her for she treated the triplets almost as bad and she then became just as foolish as the man she had married.

At this point the triplets approached there older brother asking him math problem to see if he knew them, he spotted the older brat going red.

With a very short goodbye he left by Floo just before he called out prince estate he herd Rose boasting "Dad Simon doesn't know what 2 plus five is and I DO!" and just as he spun away he herd "SO WHAT HE NEEDS HIS TRAINING HES TO BUSY TO LEAR THAT STUPID CRAP HE SMARTER THAN YOU! YOUR NOT SIMON!" and then Severus was gone not seeing the raised fist of hearing Harrys calling his sister the smartest and saying that EVERYONE was smarter than Simon to get Rose out of trouble, he also did not know that Harry would spend his birthday and what was left of the summer unable to sit without causing pain from siting on large purple bruises that marked tender flesh.

**_AN there are a few things I would like to point out before anyone else does... One this chapter is really long sorry its kinda a really important chapter._**_**If anyone wants to point out that the Triplets seem to speak really well for five year olds yes I know I can't pull of child talk I tryed and it was horrible... in my defence I have met some well really one five or six year old that spoke really well too.**_

**_One more thing was listing to my Ipod while editing this chapter and I was so centered in the chapter that when a song came on I just jumped up and sung it out loud because it fitted the chapter so well ingnoring some words of course _**

_**According to you**_

**_by_**

**_Orianthi_**

**_so this chapter is dedecated to that song and sould I find more songs to match Chapters I'll let you know._**

**_I wont ask for rewives or threaten to withhold updates if you dont but if you feel you have somthing helpful to say please do._**

**_ANEMPL_**


	4. His Kids

Chapter Four

His Kids

It Had been three years since Severus had seen his three Children (yes some how they had become his in his mind) it was just into the school year and once again he was depressed every year, after his one off baby sitting job, he look for the faces among the first years at the feast, he knew it would be another three years before they would show.

Every so often He would get a feeling that screamed GO CHEAK ON THEM, ever so often he would see Dumbledore and ask if the potter need a baby sitter. He Said it was to use the lab again he knew Dumbledore saw it for what it was, in the last few months he even spoke of his worries, the Headmaster admitted there was shameless favouritism and at times he him self did worry but there was no signs to make him think any thing real sinister was going on.

So it was just a few weeks into the new school year it was (As the papers informed the public every year) the Potter Brat's birthday as in the boy who didn't die, the other three where barely potters, he was in his chambers at he work desk his mind screaming once again, gazing down at a bunch of letters, three really but they where the most important things he owned. He had got one each year the first one he had received on the last day he saw them.

sevreruss

we are hapy that you babee sat us

we hop we did not bothfer you and that

we want you to no we woold love to of had

you as a dad and that we hop you get kids

like us like you wantd and that you tell tem abot us

and that we can be fends

Harry Rose and Godric

When Severus first read this the only feeling was joyful shock none of the words where misspelled as to make it hard to under stand, under there letter was a picture it was three stick people, it was supposed to be them they made themselves look very plain or was his imagining it?

He had for a long time seen this letter the last link to his three until he had gotten another one passed on by Albus who just smiled as he handed it over

To Severus

We miss you lots and think of you often we hope Mr Dumbledore get this to you.

So much has happened since we saw you last we top of our class! All three of us.

We share number one.

Our teacher even put us up a year! We did year two not one and it a lot harder.

Mum and Dad didn't even know till end of the year we told them they forgot and where not happy when found out says we cheated but the teacher won't take us down a year.

We know our 1 to 5 tables and can do sixes if we try real hard! Ten's are easy.

Simon has trouble with threes!

We hope you are good

From Godric, Harry and Rose

This one came a good year after the other, to here that their schooling was going well made him proud, He was the one to start them of he helped them get ahead he all but cried when he had finished they had not forgot him a good year latter and they still missed him, the last one had come of their last birthday a little over month ago and by owl no less.

Hi Severus

IT'S our birthday we're EIGHT!

We still miss you lots mum said we could do what we wanted today so we crept into the owl room!

Sorry for not writing sooner we never could get to an owl before we're doing going to be doing school year four next year!

Mum and Dad are so worried cause our school only goes to year seven then we suppose to go to secondary school.

Not even our teachers like that they don't think we could cope with all the older kids yet. Besides after this school we

Where suppose to straight to Hogwarts but we can't go there till we are eleven no matter when we finish Muggle School.

We have been reading up on potions dad has a lot of books in the library here he never uses we even pretend make them

In buckets outside using odd thing as ingredients.

We miss you so much wish we could go to Hogwarts Harry really good on a broom he could be SEEKER for his house,

We're going to be Slytherin like you! We're not telling dad that.

We're going to be top of our classes and we going to get only O's in your subject.

And we're going to spend as much time as we can with you

Love from Rose, Godric and Harry

Severus just wanted to run to the Potters house and hug his Triplets till they all just vanished to a better world.

It was getting late his mind was playing tricks on him He could hear Rose sobbing in his head he could here Harry moaning in pain He saw flashes of the three of them coming home older about 11 in Slytherin robes and then next thing James fist come flying, he saw a eight year old Harry Sanding over in a corner crying his heart out, Harry on his bed with bruises over his arms and face Rose about 15 standing at the top of the stair crying "JUST BECAUSE I'M SLYTHERIN!" Godric whispering "we're Fine we WILL get to Hogwarts Severus we love us like a dad we don't need THEM HARRY! Severus will be our dad Severus will Severus where are you Severus we need you Harry needs you Severus"

Severus shot right up where had that come from! His heart was beating ten time's faster than what was safe, that was enough we was going to see them it took him ten seconds to get from his chair to the door, he never saw the kissing couples as he exited the castle and he never stoped to think twice. He would blow the house its self down to find his Kids.

* * *

Potter House

It had been three year since the happiest weekend in Harry, Rose, Godric's life came to a end the very stupid stunt pulled off as Severus left cost Harry the rest of his summer Godric's had been in his prime for it turned out he was VERY good at sneaking food up stairs school had started and they indeed where bumped up a year before the first two weeks had come to and end and when the A's came rolling in the Potter consoled themselves over Simons lack of improvement by thinking that they had only easy thing to do at that school, when it came clear that they where a year ahead of Simon well Harry felt it for a few days, Harry had started to feel little mistakes a lot.

H let it slip that he had an Older brother so the school call the potters and asked why he didn't attend with his brothers and sister, the replay was he was in a school for the gifted the headmaster suggested that the triplets joined him there, that hurt.

Another time Harry had gotten sick and had fainted in class the school found a few suss buries and that lead to a lot of question that was all Harry fault because he got into trouble to try and incriminate James. James had only been giving Harry what he deserved he should not look so much LIKE HIM.

It was Simons Birthday not that the triplets minded they would go to school like always and come home like alway and stay in there room like always, today was not like always Godric was sick he started vomiting early that morning he would have gone to school, James would not allow that last time Harry went sick with a small fever he had collapsed what if that happened again? Godric had no bruises to hide he never touched the others like he did Harry a cuff around the head now and then and mostly they where deserved and weren't even hard. The school was already seeing them as suss, sending a vomiting kid to school would not help matters.

Harry did not want to go Rose had already left, he would not go without his brother but when his father went for a belt something Harry had only felt once, he was gone his fear of the belt over rid his fear of his brother some thing he would be ashamed of once he got to school.

The one time he had felt the dreaded belt was six months ago and adamantly that time it was his own fault he had gone and ridden Simons broom well tried he hadn't gotten out of Simons room with it before he was caught his Father had giving him the spanking of a life time. He had just wanted to fly, flying made him feel free, their broom was broken Simon had broken it after Harry beat him in a race. He knew he would have gotten caught all along, he had hoped to fly first, it just proved that his Fathers taunts of being stupid weren't totally uncalled for.

Godric was sick he told himself he would be in bed all day what could happen? The only thing Harry could think was a lot.

* * *

Harry was nervous he ran all the way home fast as a bullet Rose was having a hard time to keep up, as he burst into the house he didn't stop to look around he ran straight to there room... Godric was not there he ran all over the house till he found Simon he for the first time Harry had ever seem looked miserable "Where's Godric?"

Simon paled "I only wanted knew robes I... I never saw dad hurt him before!"

"What happened!" Harry screamed his face turning red.

"I tip his puke bucket on me I just wanted new ROBES!" Simon cried in his defence

Godric was the baby of the family by eight minutes Simon never like Harry he was seen as a threat second eldest and out spoken smart all that but he didn't mind Godric he was ok. Simon hated Harry because he knew that the other two looked up at Harry not him HARRY! Not the boy who lived but plain Harry who just looked like a small dad, he wanted his brothers and sister to love him and his nine year old mind so tainted by his parents blind favouritism could not understand what Harry did to deserve it. Simon never noticed Harry's departure.

* * *

Harry was running faster then a _bat out of hell_, running down to the place he had hoped that either Rose or Godric would ever see the basement. Reaching the door he hesitated afraid of what he would find some times his Father would get an almost insane look to his eye… how angry would he be? After all not even Harry had ever puked or otherwise taken the blame for puking on Simon.

Without thinking Harry grabbed the very delicate and very expensive, if he was to believe his Mother, vase and knew as soon as he picked it up that unlike the heavy punch bowl, that's glass was so thick that it could probably survive a ten foot drop, the vase was made from very thin glass and would break easy, he still took it.

Opening the door there was two things Harry noted 1) he had got there in time Godric's face was scared but he showed no sign of being in pain. 2) That was about to change, the belt was flying towards Godirc, an eagle descending on its prey. Harry leaped faster than was possible into the line of fire a sounding crack of leather hitting raw flesh rebounded around the small basement as the belt struck Harry on the face leaving a red lump that was already turning purple on his left temple and cheek. Harry was thrown to the ground his vision was blurred and he was seeing spots.

Time seemed to freeze, James was in shock he stared down and the body on the floor, it had literally come out of nowhere, from the angle he was on he could not see Harry's eyes nor his scar, had his dream come to life? The dreams that have haunted his nights for over a year dreams where his past self would come from his childhood and teens to protect their future son, to take the blows in Harry's place and scream at him until he awoke from shear fright and spend the rest of the night drinking muggle brandy. Had they been a warning? Telling him to stop? Had it now come to pass? With the threat of another child being treated the same had they decided that enough was enough?

If only Harry had stayed still for a few moments longer what came next could have been avoided, but he did not, he did not know that his father would have walked out in a few moments if he did not move, so socked, he would have walked out and left, left the basement never to return he was even at the second of Harry turning his face to look at his father thinking of throwing himself off the owl tower if he would have done it we will never know because Harry did move and James did see who he had really struck. Green Eyes seemed to burn with uncontrolled hatred they seemed to glow in the faint candlelight.

James seeing his son's eyes stoped him from leaving for all sorts of reasons panic over took him for a moment that was not suppose to happen he hadn't meant to hit Harry or any child on the face that was over the line for him it wasn't even going to be that hard! If Harry hadn't caught it mid swing th… but all thought stoped because something hard hit him across his head and shattered into a thousand tiny pieces that where sharp and left small cuts along his hair line. With a start he looked and Harry his arm still in mid throw.

"Godric" Harry spoke softly, "Get out" he made no move to leave so Harry pushed him hard. "Please" he pleaded "Your being here will only make things worse" and so he left reluctantly and headed to their room Rose seeing this followed they would be stuck there for the rest of the night.

* * *

James was fuming the moment the door had closed he rounded on Harry. "How dare you" his voice had taken on a darker tone that Harry had never heard before, "how dare you attack me, I am you Father! You can't show Simon respect that I can almost understand but to attack me you own Dad yo…"

"You're not my Dad! Roared Harry at an unhuman volume "You could never be my Dad! Your just an abusive asshole!" Harry was so angry he didn't even know ware his words where coming from but he knew he believed them, "You only care about Simon because he is the boy who lived your just a fame hogging bastard! But not my Dad you where never MY FATER! SEVERUS SNAPE IS MY DAD!"

* * *

Severus Snape was on the outskirts of the Potter house hiding behind bushes, not ten feet from the front door he could hear the Potters getting ready to leave. He felt so stupid now they must be going out for the brat's birthday so he would see his kids very soon indeed. How foolish was he? Of course they where fine, yes they where ignored, yes the where belittled and yes Rose did say once that they had been sent to their bedroom with out food but no Potter would hit their children ever it was an unwritten rule.

The door open and voices "Are Harry Rose and Godric staying behind" this got Snapes attention staying behind on a family outing? It was the boy who was lucky who asked he sounded almost… Worried?

"Yes" was the very short male reply.

"Y… Yeah it just going be us it your big day so you can have us all to yourself" Lilly's anxious reached his ears as she rushed out indicating them to follow saying "Hurry we'll be late" and then they where over the small hill that hid their house and soft crack interacted that they where gone.

Gone with out their younger Family members, why where they to stay behind? It didn't sit well with Severus why did they stay? Who was baby-sitting? The lights in the Potters front room where off so he step inside.

Funny thing the Potter's new wards they where impossible to break but that had a flaw any one who you invite in can get back in at any time so unless you wanted to redo them all the time you didn't have very many people over only trusted family and fiends, as it was Potter didn't have them redo after his one time stay, with good reason they where very hard to do and you needed a lot of supplies as well and the potters had trouble getting them the first time.

No one was there he could feel three faint magical signatures from around the area that the triplets bedroom was ant that was it, Severus stood still that could not be good after all what was the Potter number one rule? He remembered it well what had made them leave three eight year olds alone? Even if there was not threat of attack and with the wards there was little, most eight year olds where not able to look after themselves. He didn't contemplate it any longer something was wrong he was going to find out what.

Reaching their door he realised that the Potters where not worried about the triples feeding themselves there were muggle locks on the door and it wasn't keeping him out. Anger boiled in his gut how where they suppose to get out? What where they going to do piss in a bucket! But what was on the inside stopped his heart. His little dream was no dream it was a vision because there was Rose sobbing into Harry shoulder (who in turn was trying to make it look like its wasn't painful.) Godric was whispering small comforts to Harry and Harry was as he had seen before a long bruise across his face and more on his arms disappearing under his shirt. After seeing enough children come to Hogwart with the same bruises he knew what made them, a belt.

He knew at that moment what he was going to do next they where leaving all of them right now. Albus could not ignore the fact and neither could he they where going to Hogwarts, he didn't know what was going to happen after that but he know not one of them would return to this horrid house. He walked in the room and cast the room into shadows.

Three sets identical green eyes rested upon him tears had turned their cheeks red and puffy but they never looked better because at that moment he had claimed them from that day on if anyone asked he would say he was the father two three beautiful children. As if in a movie they rushed him as one and he sunk to his knees and whispered his first lullaby to his children. A song he had herd on the Muggle radio, words slightly changed to fit, that even years from now when the song was played near them it would cause small tears to creep into their eyes.

_Oh Babies, you're the only thing in this whole world_  
_That's pure and good and right_  
_And wherever you are and wherever you go_  
_There's always gonna be some light_  
_But we gotta get out_  
_We gotta break out now_  
_Before the final crack of dawn_  
_So we've gotta make the most of the night together_

_Because if we want to stay together_

_We're got to be strong. _

_Like a bat out of hell_  
_We'll be gone when the morning comes_  
_When the night is over_  
_Like a bat out of hell we'll be gone, gone, gone _

* * *

_**AN I know the the last part was very fluffy but the beloved triplets deserved ever bit of it.**_

**_I beleive that song fits perfectly because Snape is described as a bat and the triplets would be his baby bats and the Potter house was their hell._**

**_Can any one tell me why Lilly Potter was in a hurry to leave?_**

**_and if no one picked up on it that vision was Godric reaching out to Severus with his mind... I know some of you must of been thinking of Harry but we all know that Harry was never good at mind magic._**

**_Leave helpful comments they are always welcome and I'm looking for an beta reader to help me pick up on my grammer if you want to or know somone who would want to please let me know. _**

**_one last thing this story to date is a favorite story to eight people and is on story alert by I think ten people dont hold me to it. with 1,795 hit and 888 vistors I dont know if thats good but I'm overwhelmed with the fact that not one person has flamed me so far!_**

**_I THANK YOU ALL! _**


	5. Support

Chapter Five

Support

Severus was very good at details and that night he was in his prime he had staged a kidnapping well more than staged he had kidnapped them but he made it look more… Violent he had cast a few low level blasting curses, a light fire jinx to scorch the bedding floors and walls and last an very strong cleaning charm one used by people hiding evidenced of dark dealing, its was classed dark because unlike most of its weaker brothers you cant reveal what it was used on. Once used no one could tell if it was to remove a layer of dust, pools of blood or in this case nothing. It also made it impossible to tell what other spells where used in the area an hour before or after its use, which was very helpful because now no one could trace the portkey he had just made back to Hogwarts.

Godirc and Rose where both carrying their school bags holding Harry's between them full of there most valued possessions, it made Severus sad to see that they had filled them with school reports, their school books, homework and school photos. Severus felt a pang in his chest he was about to take them away from the one this that had given them any amount of happiness and pride in their short lives, they could never go back to that school the potters would of course call the school and give them a reason, what ever it may be, as to why their children would no longer be attending. If they wanted he supposed they could be enrolled into the small school, that taught all of 50 students, that was nestled in the small village a few miles off the Prince estate.

They would only attend for about a year anyway before he moved them into his Hogwarts living quarters throw the school year. He had it all planned out his Slythrin mind running on overdrive there was enough evidence in this room to leave little doubt as to what had happened, armed men, who had seen the Potters out without all four children, had stormed the Potters house and at least kidnapped if not killed the Potter triplets, in some misguided revenge for the death of the dark lord. Of course none of this would last the past next hour if he didn't get support from Albus. The next ten minutes would make or break them, he had to try no child deserved this.

So with Harry in his arms he had Rose and Godric grab the broken shoelace that he was holding and they all left, not one wizard who would latter investigate the kidnapping and suspected murder would ever suspect that the Potters had gone with giant tired smiles.

Headmaster's office

The whole plan seemed to be doomed to fail when upon arriving Severus spotted Minerva sitting on her favourite chair sipping tea. Taking an involuntary step back in shear shock Minerva was suppose to be with her sister all night, her father had died last year and her sister had gone off the deep end, so what in bloody hell was she still doing here?

Two pairs of eyes seemed to stare him down the headmaster eyes seemed to twinkle a mixture of surprise and was that approval? Understanding? The transfiguration professor just stared in unblinking shock. He felt the other two Potters angle themselves to be half hidden behind his legs. Harry wether from feeling the affects of portkey or out of habit to not draw attention to himself had not moved.

"Headmaster, Professor" Severus nodded to each in turn "I had believed that you would away for the evening Professor McGonagall" he tried to draw attention away from the trio of children that cluttered around him. The fact that he had one in his arm was very obvious did not escape him, nor the fact that it hadn't worked McGonagall's eyes seemed to soak up their very image and Severus knew that it would be sketched on her brain within moments.

Not ever hearing her mention a trip to the Potters, in any of the past prattling she had forced on him, he hoped that she would not recognise these children for what they where, the very soon to be declared dead children of James Potter, of course it wouldn't matter one hoot the moment once it hit the papers no Griffindore was that thick.

"Headmaster I think we need to talk, privately." Severus all but sneered. The glare sent towards Minerva seemed to have gotten lost on it way for she didn't even twitch. All of Severus' worries and hopes where for naught because Minerva knew the children the moment their foot's hit floor. She had visited the Potters many times and baby-sat the children a handful of time for a few hours. She had not seen the other three, as much as the older potter boy, they always seemed to disappear but she had been charmed with their manners and smiled upon the shyness that rolled of them as much as the confidence rolled off their brother, in large engulfing waves. It must be hard she mused often to stand in their brother's very large and very dark shadow.

Time seemed to pass unbearably slow for our potions Professor. One thousand and one, one thousand and two, one thousand and three, one thousand an…

"SEVERUS SNAPE" exclaimed the stern witch that had made even the famous Sirius Black heart stop in terror when he attended Hogwarts "what in the name of Merlin… How in hell… Why the fu… explain yourself young man!"

"And pray do tell me what you want explained madam" and the staring mach started who one nobody knows "because I how no idea what needs to be explained to your rattled brain"

"What needs to be explained is the fact that you just portkeyed into Albus office unannounced with three children that aren't student" the roaring fire of tension between the two seemed to burn in her very eyes.

"That's easy" Severus scoffed if only it was "I would like you to meet my children"

"Don't play games with me Snape" Did he really think her that naïve? "You know as well as I do that the child sleeping in your arms is none other than Harry Potter and that the two hiding behind you are his younger brother and sister. What I want to know is what they are doing here… With you."

Severus had to relent she would not leave knowing who he held to his chest, who after glancing at the small boy confirmed that he had indeed fallen asleep, if worst came to worst he would wipe one or both of their memories clean and flee.

"Let me explain… Minerva" the anger seeped from him as he spoke he felt way to old for this. Shifting awadly with Harry in his arms he transformed a cluster of mismatched chairs into a rather ratty and old looking couch, seating himself on it he found it to be comfortable enough and slowly relaxed into it with Rose and Godric hot on his heels still try to hide behind his cloak and failing.

Minerva had swallowed a lemon or two or a dozen for that matter, she wasn't sure what upset her so much he inside where telling her that she was going to learn something she would rather not. Something was wrong the Potters seem so terrified of her and yet clung to Severus like kittens. This alone held her tongue for it was clear that they trusted him, whatever the foul play it wasn't Severus causing it.

Severus turned his attention towards the headmaster, he need him to understand and gain his support or escape if he could not, As soon as the potters arrived home to find it empty of human life they would no doubt where they would head next. "It is as I always feared Albus. My worst fear concerning James Potter has turned out to be well justified. Its even worse than I imagined"

Minervas head snapped around to glare at the headmaster "Albus what in the world is he talking about? What's wrong with James?"

:"He breaths that what's wrong with him, he a foul child beating asshole who I couldn't care less about!" the sharp insults cracking in the air cause the stern woman to flinch as if they had truly and deeply struck her.

"Severus?" Albus felt very old now understand what had actually happened, Severus in he worst temper had never lied or over exaggerated to him. Could James Potter really beat his children? Looking at the terrified children the answer was simple yes. He had to be sure, before he judged "Explain"

Severus stared the headmaster down, how could he explain something like this? There was only one way he knew that would fully get the message across and that was to just take off Harry's T-shirt.

His eyes flicked to the Minerva on his left, is would be a good dose for her, to see Potter for what he was, after all she have a love for children that he had never see in any other, she had spoiled her nieces and nephews rotten when they where younger. Severus had no idea that what he did next did not only open her eye nor just make her sympathize or gain her support. As he unbuttoned and slowly lifted the dark blue school uniform top that hid long bruises and even blood that had escaped from broken skin, where lashes had over lapped. The triplets didn't just gain a sympathizer and supporter, they gained Aunt Mini a very loving very, very protective Aunt that if she had her way in future would spoil them to an inch of there lives and back again.

The shear shock upon the faces of his comrades made Severus glance at what he had revealed. Bile formed in the back of his throat it was worse than he himself had expected. Most abused children under his care came from magical backgrounds, so bruises and scaring where rare, mostly they had nerve damage from one pain curse to another. Never had he seen abuse on a child so visual or so young, he just hoped that there was no nerve damage to complete the equation.

It took him a few moments to notice that Rose was crying into his robes and Godric was holding onto her repressing his own sobs both had gone pale. Harry was still asleep, his steady breathing dancing across bare skin on Severus neck. Reaching one arm out and rapping it around the distraught duo.

"Severus" gasped Minerva he voice suddenly gone hoarse, "I never knew"

"Neither did I tall about half an hour ago" his Eyes had never left the headmasters, "they can never go back Albus… Ever."

"No they cannot" his eyes had taken on an sadness that seemed to come from an lifetime ago like he was seeing another child from another time.

"You know what I want"

"You shall have it"

* * *

_**DONT KILL ME! I have been busy and yes I posted late very late but if you ever want to find out the endding I must live.**_

**_No one tryed ti figure out why lilly was in a rush to leave. Very dissapointing guys._**

**_Wo can tell me what child was Albus seeing besides Harry? also only one more chapter before we skip to first year_**

**_Favorite story of 19 people and an Story Alert of 24_**

**_on e lst important thing! MUST READ Sblings comfort wall be one of three Sibling Story and will cover upto the eand of year 2 Siblings Support will then cover years 3, 4 and 5 and the last onne yet to be titled will cover year 6, 7 and a chapter or two on my very own 19 years latter remeber NONE OF THIS WILL HAPPEN IF YOU KILL ME!_**


	6. Aftermath

Chapter Six

Aftermath

Though never exactly cheerful, Severus Snape was a less miserable man than normal. Even though he was sitting not ten feet from the one person he would so willingly kill, slow and painfully, multiple times, the future looked brighter. He was correct in assuming the Potters would be at the headmaster's office as soon as they discovered their loss. History does seem to repeat itself. He stared at the oak door. Just a door, one flimsy piece of wood, was all that separated him from the man who dared to call himself a loving father. Reluctantly he put a stop to the tantalising homicidal fantasies and let his eyes fall upon the pile of blankets. Hidden in the untidy pile were three sleeping children, cuddled so close together it was hard to tell where one began and the other finished.

Madam Pomfrey had been and gone an hour ago. Albus had insisted she be told the truth, much to Severus' dismay. At this rate half of Hogwarts will know. Hell, why not inform Black and Lupin while they were at it. Severus shook his head in irritation, choosing to focus on the good news. The children were safe, and beside Harry's cuts, all in perfect health. There were no signs of malnutrition, broken bones or nerve damage. Severus had hovered over Madam Pomfrey during her brisk examination, before sending her away without a word of thanks. In any case, he _was_ grateful, despite resenting her involvement. He resolved to personally stock the potions cabinet in the hospital wing. After Madam Pomfrey left, Severus wrapped them all in a large blanket and bundled them up on the sofa. Harry and Godric had been asleep within seconds. Rose however tossed and turned, mumbled and yawned, turning her and her brothers into a small knot of pale arms and legs. A very small smile crept across his lips. They were so beautiful.

Severus turned his attention back towards the voices from the other room.

The Other Side of the Door.

* * *

"HEADMASTER, WHAT IS TO BE DONE? NOTHING IS TO BE DONE, I KNOW IT! THEY ARE LOST FOREVER!" Lilly shrieked over and over, before lapsing into hysterical sobs.

"Calm, Lilly calm. Lemon drop?" The look he was given almost made the mighty Dumbledore squirm. "Perhaps later, then.

James, Lilly, we will try our best. Severus will begin sending out feelers immediately. If they are out there, we will find them."

"Severus!" snapped James. "You're asking Snape, of all people, to find my children? If you ask me, Snape should be a suspect!"

"Severus was with Minerva _and_ _me_ ever since the end of class." The headmasters voice was hard and icy.

"That proves nothing! He has contacts, he could have-"

"I will not hear any more of this nonsense." Dumbledore interrupted sharply, "You and your wife should be focusing on real information, not your old prejudices and childhood enemies!"

James was about to yell an angry retort when he realised Lilly was no longer sitting beside him. She had slipped out of the chair and was curled in foetal position on the plush carpet. Worried now, he leant down to comfort his wife. "Lilly?"

Lilly opened her eyes, took a deep breath and screamed "It's not fair! Dumbledore! My babies! Why us?" She then lost focus and in a fit of hiccups that found their way between her mantra of "Not fair, why us? Not fair."

James put his arms around Lilly's trembling shoulders, his eyes meeting Dumbledore's across the desk. "Dumbledore, you have to do something. Please!"

Dumbledore was unmoved. "There is nothing else we _can_ do JAMES! I'll call the Minster. You will have a whole team of Auror's on your doorstep within the hour. Go home, put your wife to bed; pick up your remaining son from his godfather's."

"I am _very disappointed_ in the both of you" Lilly, who he could no longer see, started to make choking noises and was gasping for air. James was beyond shock, his face white  
James seemed to deflate, his voice listless and flat. "Dumbledore, we-"  
In no mood for excuses, Dumbledore cut him short. "YOU LEFT THEM ALONE, JAMES. I TOLD YOU ONCE BEFORE NEVER LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Dumbledore took a huge breath that seemed to calm him. "Don't think I didn't notice what was happening in that house. The favouritism could clearly be seen by anyone who cared to look. The clothes, the toys, the _love_was all one-sided. But I never believed you would leave them alone unprotected!" Dumbledore was pleased to see James was at a loss for words. "Dismissed."

James led his wife to the door and left without another word.

Then Potters were gone, and so it was done. Snape had his children and the Potters had their son, the boy who lived.

* * *

_The house was swarmed and the grounds searched, nothing was ever found. Sirius was enraged when he saw his Godchildren's Room for the first time. The screams of rage were the last words ever spoken in that small space. Other people where no less shocked at the apparent difference and for several months the Potters were shunned by the wizarding community. But time makes people forget. The Potter children's magical signatures disappeared and they were declared dead. People stopped looking, time wore on and they were simply remembered as another tragedy to mark the life of the Potters._

_Only a few remembered the dead triplet Potters._

_Sirius and Remus would light three candles each for both the triplet's birthday and the day they disappeared, which was also Simon's birthday. Sirius couldn't stand to look at his best friend, and their relationship never fully recovered. For a year Remus only visited the household occasionally, and only for Lilly's sake. However on the night of what would have been the triplets 9__th__ birthday, he arrived to find Lilly in tears, Simon staring numbly at the wall and James in the basement, drunk, punching walls, crying and screaming for forgiveness, begging for one last chance, his knuckles bloody. Remus was moved, and found it in himself to forgive James._

_Simon was never the same. At first believed that his father had killed them, but the way James seemed to react to the media, for it was the first time James ever retreating from the lime light, slowly made him realise that, had his father truly killed his own children just to be rid of them, he would of milked it for all it was worth._

_Lilly would, for the next month, light candles on their beds, never letting them die out. Once their magical signatures had died and their deaths declared however, she started to move on. But every night, at the hour when she had rushed her son and husband out of the door, she would still light one candle for every child she had lost. Within a year their beds resembled wax tombs._

_James woke every night with a scream on his lips, sweating and vomiting bile. It became a habit for him to read sympathy cards and obituaries and poems about lost loved ones. But no matter how many times he read of wives explaining how a smell reminded them of their lost husband, or mothers saying that the colour of their child's favourite blanket was still able to bring tears to their eyes, he could not relate to them. That is what woke him every night. Did the Triplets have a favourite blanket? What did they smell like? Did they love him? Did he love them? Were there even any photos of them after their fifth birthday?_

**AN**

**Hah! Done will you all Give Kymberly my beta (yes I have one… now) A huge round of applause. She is the reason for the major improvement in this fiction. **

**Ok the reason for not including other ppl in the end thingy was simple, it was for ppl who had to deal with the grief of what happened and besides Dumbledore, who only grief was dealing with the future Potters, all other MAIN characters only gained happiness on the sudden change of the Triplets living quarters.**

**I also wanted to show that the Potters ARE human some ppl are thinking of them as monsters well their not sorry to disappoint. The song that comes forth in my mind when I read this chapter is **_Big__Yellow Taxi_** by **_Counting Crows _**and it's true you don't know what you've got till it's gone.**

**One last thing I want to give every one of you guys a big thank you for not killing me and understanding and forgiving me enough as not to FLAME me I love you guys.**

**O I forgot I'm working on another story it at this stage is called Years and Days, it's a Time Travel Fic but the title my change before it hits the net and it's still major a work in progress.**


	7. Life and Story

Chapter 7

The life and story of Harry, Salazar and Violet Snape.

Almost three years since the _tragic deaths _of Harry, Godric and Rose.

On a small estate, just north of London, there was an old stone farm house. Nobody noticed this particular house. They probably couldn't if they tried. Most likely they wouldn't be very impressed by the battered, weather worn exterior anyway. Inside the crumbling stone walls, however, was a very different story. Larger inside that out, the house was simple but majestic, with varnished mahogany, polished marble and thick moss-coloured drapes. Moving photographs lined the walls, showing three smiling and laughing tweens. They could be seen from every angle; on bikes, brooms and even horses. Playing chess and eating Easter eggs, decorating Christmas trees and blowing out candles. There were shelves and cabinets full of books, ranging from the works of _Jane Austen _to P_ractical Defensive Magic._

The kitchen was the centre of the household, far too large for a family of four. Besides all the normal appliances you would expect to find in an English kitchen, it also had an added section containing gas burners of assorted size, a shelf of iron cauldrons, jars, jugs and small glass vials. There was a rack filled with spices and powders, dried herbs wrapped in cloth, tins of crushed gems and bottles filled with thick, nasty smelling liquids. Several enormous cabinets held preserved newt eyes, dung beetles by the box full, half a unicorn horn, frog spleen, flobber worms, bubotuber pus and a thousand other things. There was even, on a high up shelf and enclosed in a dragon leather pouch, a few pinches of Phoenix ash.

The grounds were spacious, with fertile soil and large trees. Which besides being aesthetically pleasing and providing a playground for the children, also proved to be a fantastic place for Snape to place a greenhouse. Although he was not one for gardening, he found it useful to have available a variety of potion ingredients that were either limited or non-existent at Hogwarts.

This was The Refuge, a small estate Severus bought with his wages from Hogwarts. Before its acquisition, Severus had lived at Spinners End, a small retreat close to it was about as homely as the dark lord was beautiful, and too well known by members of the _old crowd._So he had seen fit to move, and on the odd occasion an acquaintance from the past did call in at Spinners End, he would simply floo over and no-one was the wiser.

The Refuge had once been a secret, with only Dumbledore even aware of its existence. In the past year, however, this had changed dramatically. Severus was lucky if only _half_ his summer was interrupted by visitors, owls and floo calls. The change was quite shocking and, to Severus' dismay, interest in his house did not decreased over time, but he had grown used to it. It seemed his children had the ability to melt hearts, causing Madam Pompfrey to come often with irritating but well-meaning advice for Severus, (A little of this tonic everyday and are they getting enough calcium?) Minerva was more tolerable, barely exchanging pleasantries with Severus before making a beeline for the triplets. He found her doting amusing, and the endless presents exhausting (How many sweaters do they need, Minerva?)

Dumbledore was the most frequent guest, and by far the favourite. He would come over at least twice a week and always stay for dinner. Severus spent many nights watching the triplets huddle around Dumbledore, laughing at his stories, listening intently to his advice or quizzing him about magic. Severus would attempt to read or do paperwork, but somehow he always ended up involved in the conversation. Those were the nice times, peaceful and relaxed. But with three children, they were a rarity.

* * *

"SALAZAR! GET _OUT!_" Violet's shriek was so high pitched it set his teeth on edge. With a sigh of resignation, he headed towards the ruckus. Sal and Violet had been at each other's necks since they were in the womb, he was sure of it. This morning was no exception. "I SAID GET OUT!"

"NO! YOU HAVE BEEN IN HERE FOREVER! I DON'T CARE HOW UGLY YOU LOOK, I NEED A SHOWER!"

"YOU NEED A BRAIN TRANSPLANT! USE THE BATHROOM DOWNSTAIRS!"

"THAT SHOWER IS AS COLD AS ICE IN THE MORNING! YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT! BUT I'M HAVING A SHOWER. RIGHT NOW! UNLESS YOU WANNA WATCH, YOU BETTER GET LOST!"

"DON'T YOU _DARE!_"

Harry walked in to find Sal with his topless, halfway towards removing his pyjama bottoms. "Sal, cut it out, no one want to see your butt. Violet _get out,_ I want to shower _before lunch." _Violet turned her dark green eyes on Harry and proceeded to give him daggers. Never the less she picked up her hairbrush and stalked out, muttering about stupid boys.

"You gotta teach me that sometime Harry, how the hell you do that?" Sal was in the process of dumping his dirty clothes in the basket and retrieving a towel from under the sink.

"Start by not trying to scream her into submission, it works a real treat." Harry sighed as he walked out "And don't take forever, Sal. I can scream _almost_as loud as her."

"Whatever you reckon, Harry!" Sal laughed, closing the door.

Harry re-entered their bedroom, to find Violet on her bed sulking. He ignored her. He pulled out a dark blue T-shirt and black jeans from his wardrobe and was in the process of digging under his bed to find his left sneaker, when Violet interrupted his line of thought. "You always pick his side when we argue about the bathroom."

"I always pick your side when you argue about the bedroom."

"I am always right about the bedroom, he is such a pig!"

"And he is always right about the bathroom, you're such a hog!"

Violet cracked the tiniest grin at the pun, and the tense mood evaporated. She resumed braiding her blue-black hair as tight as possible, pulling it back from her face in a severe style for her young age. Sal emerged from the bathroom just as harry had found his shoe and in a much improved temper chuckled "See, two minutes tops! How hard is that?"

Violet scoffed, and opened her mouth to make a smart come back.

"Don't start again!" Harry grumbled, before heading to the bathroom. The raised voices, audible even through a closed door, let Harry know that they hadn't listened to him. Half amused, half exasperated, he got undressed and stepped beneath the rush of warm water. Going through the uninteresting motions of personal hygiene, his mind drifted. He was considering the next ten months. He and his siblings would have to play their parts well, and remember every detail of their fictional past.

* * *

The triplets had spent the first night at Hogwarts, and the following day Severus snuck them out a secret passageway. Magical means of transportation were being closely monitored, so he simple bundled the three into a muggle car and drove them down the south of England. Almost immediately they under went the uncomfortable process of being physically transformed and having their magical signatures altered. It was such a drastic process; it wasn't only flesh and bone that was changed. It was like looking at a lamp, glowing a soft yellow, then painting the light bulb a dark blue. The children had a different feeling about them; glowed a different colour, the presence they radiated felt totally different after the process.

After the children had recovered, things settled down. Severus was able to spend plenty of time with them to begin with, as he was supposed to be out searching anyway, but after a few months, once the Potter children were declared dead, and as interest waned, he returned to Hogwarts. He felt slightly uneasy about this, only able to visit outside work hours. But the children were well taken care of. Between Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus and a borrowed house elf, the children spent the time enjoying their first taste of freedom and, more importantly, affection. A few months after the anniversary of their disappearance, work began on reintroducing the children to the world. The story went;

An old acquaintance of Snape's contacted him with the information that some young relatives of his had been abandoned in an orphanage. It had become of some concern, as they were wizarding children in muggle care, which of course was creating problems. They were his mother's cousin's children. Little was known about this cousin except that he had been estranged from the family, and had left the children at the orphanage when they were three. (This evidence required a little effort in regards to staff memories and falsification of records and documents.) He died several years after abandoning them. Severus was asked to speak to his family and see whether or not he could find them accommodation. Unable to find anyone on the Prince side of the family who would take them in, Snape began searching for the children's mother. After discovering she was deceased, he sought out the triplet's grandparents, who unwillingly accepted the responsibility. It was rather boring gossip. "Snape has a few distant third-cousins or something. None of the Prices would take them in (No surprise there!) So they're staying with their mother's family." Never the less, the idea of the children's existence was planted.

Over the next year he allowed it to be known that there were "problems" regarding the children and their guardians. He took more frequent trips to visit in an attempt to resolve the situation. Eventually he confided in a few loose-lipped staff members, letting them know that the muggle grandparents were a hopeless case. He then made "discreet" inquiries at the ministry, regarding alternative options. Finally, at his wits end, he adopted them. As he put it, 'I refuse to allow three bright young wizarding children, to be ruined and wasted by a bunch of useless muggles. People were by then so used to the idea, it being introduced gradually, it barely raised an eyebrow. Anyway, no one really cared. Wizards and witches are very like Muggles in that respect, quite wrapped up in their own lives and dramas, unconcerned with anyone outside their own circle of friends and enemies. Unless they were famous, of course. Also, few people liked Severus, and so weren't enthusiastic about his life changes, unless they could shake their head at it.

* * *

"Earth to Harry, hello! Come on, we're going to be late."

Harry sighed. How unfair. She got half an hour and he got half a minute. He stepped out of the shower and studied himself in the mirror, searching for remnants of the old Harry. It was impossible. The Potter genes were erased. As much as he had looked like James Potter before, he now looked like Severus Snape, only missing the famous hooked nose. He felt temporarily reassured. No one would recognize them, he was sure of it. His eyes had darkened to almost black, only glinting green in a particular light. He no longer had a fair, oval face. In the years since beginning his new life, he had transformed from a classically beautiful child into a darkly handsome almost-teen. No longer scruffy, with a smooth oval face, he now had high cheek-bones and shoulder length hair, pitch black, always pulled back in a low ponytail. Violent banged on the door again, sounding panicked. "Harry! I'm _not_joking, we're gonna be late!"

_Oh crap,_ thought Harry, rushing now. He pulled his clothes on and flew downstairs. His trunk had been fully packed and sitting at the door for over two hours. Not relishing the thought of taking a caged and restless owl on a long train journey, he had told Hedwig to fly ahead of him. Sal's kitten, Sydney, was curled top of her crate. She was, in Harry's opinion, the weirdest cat in the entire world. According to the shop owner it was a _Teacup Scottish Fold_. Violent enjoyed teasing Sal, calling it 'Midget' and 'Runt.' Harry thought she had a point. It was the tinniest kitten he had ever seen, two months old and still able to fit comfortably in his dad's palm. At the moment it was looking contently around the room, unaware it was about to leave for a place where it would be dwarfed by the rats. Violet was waiting at the door, eating cold toast. Perched on her shoulder was Damien, a bad-tempered Raven who hated everyone except Violet. It stubbornly refused to leave her side. That was going to be a problem when they arrived, he mused. After a lot of hassle and a heated argument over the front seat, which somehow Sydney won, they were off.

The ride was short and peaceful, except for Severus constantly repeating that they better not have forgotten anything, and just because he was a teacher it didn't mean they were to receive special treatment. "So if you left it at home, you'll have to do without it for the whole term!" Harry could tell the Violet was repacking everything in her head and he himself was counting the number of socks that he and placed in his trunk earlier that morning. They reached the train station without much time to spare, and so after a brisk walk and a short good bye, (what do you need to say to your Father when you know you'll be seeing him not ten hours later?) They were on the train.

They found a compartment and had barely settled into their seats when short boy with dark, rusty brown hair opened their compartment door.

"Hey! Everywhere else is full, alright if I sit with you? I'm S…"

"We know who you are," snapped Violet, "And you're not welcome here, Potter"

* * *

_**AN**_

_**yep I'm sill alive dissapointed much? I know you all where dreaming my death but hey you cant change the past right? ok I'm going to start running and can you huys give me ten seconds before you grab the pitch forks?**_

_**Good and bad news, good news first (and no its not that you can kill me) chapter eight is written edited and aproved by me bad news you going to be forced to wait atleast a week fot it because I'm just that evil. nah just kidding but I'm not posting it today becuse I find that anoying.**_

_**Also chapter nine is ready for editing and my wounderful beta Kymberly is going back to chapter one and editing all my early chapters for me so give chapter nine some time.**_

_**R&R if it pleases you if not well chapter eight will be up in a day of two! **_

_**ANEMPL out.**_


	8. Hogwarts, Hats and Harry

Chapter Eight

Hogwarts, Hats and Harry.

Simon Potter was stunned. His parents had always surrounded him with the right company, meaning, until now, he had never met anyone who disliked him for any reason.

"W… what?"

"She said, you're not wanted Potter." Harry didn't turn his attention away from Sydney, who was chewing on his shoelace.

Sal, on the other hand, studied Simon closely. He had grown; but even so, Sal reckoned he was at least an inch taller. Potters never reached beyond average height and for generations Snape men had towered over almost all muggles, and it seemed they would over most wizards as well. Sal stood. "Look, Potter" he sighed. "We want no trouble, just find another compartment."

"Seriously guys, what's the problem? You don't even know me."

Violets eyes flashed bright green and she jumped up in front of Sal. Harry grabbed her arm, Sal just straightened up his full height, giving himself almost another inch.

"Know you! Oh, we know you!" Violet hissed fiercely. "EVERYONE knows the famous Simon Potter. The boy who got lucky. The boy who got EVERYTHING. The boy who…"

"Violet, shut up," Harry muttered. Simon's eyes had grown wide, and he was staring at them dumbfounded. "If you really want this compartment, Potter, go ahead have it. It smells in here anyway. Violet, get your stuff." She obeyed mutely, still shaking from her outburst. She was mortified that she had lost control, but a large part of her still wanted to tear Simons face off. Harry grabbed his trunk and his sister's arm, hauling them both into the passageway. Sal followed his brother's example, picking his belongings up with one arm and Sydney with the other. As they squeezed past Simon, the cat screwed up her little face and gave an almighty hiss. Sal made a mental note; 'buy Sydney a ton of salmon.'

Harry let go of Violets arm and started down the corridor. After about ten steps, he was already regretting the decision to surrender their compartment. Simon Potter hadn't been lying; the train was full. After skipping three compartments full of Gryffindor's, (Jeez, they seemed to clump together) they narrowly dodged Draco Malfoy, a blonde try-hard with an unpleasant father. After another minute of searching, they ended up in a compartment containing only one other person, a fast talking, bushy haired girl who seemed to have swallowed her text book. They settled in, stored their luggage and introduced themselves. It was their first real experience with their fake past. Hermione eventually asked the question, "So, what do your parents do?" and all three Snape's stiffened. The question was directed at any of all of them, but somehow Harry knew they others would leave it to him. Thanks guys. He hesitated, his mind emptying at exactly the wrong moment. A second passed. Then another. Was the air filled with tension, or was he imagining it? Oh God, they were all staring at him- Then, click!

"Oh. Our parents are dead. We grew up in a Muggle orphanage."

"Gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." There was a short break in the conversation, giving the triplets time to uncross their fingers and let out the collective breath they'd been holding. Hermione was looking at them differently, burning to ask questions but not wanting to be rude. In the end her curious nature won over.

"So… what is it like? The orphanage I mean."

"It sucked. We don't live there anymore, though." That was Violet.

"Oh?"

"We lived with our Mum's family for awhile. She was a Muggle. We never met her. It was our Dad who put us in the home." Harry had retaken the narrative, slightly dubious of Violets ability to display false

sincerity. She had enough problems with genuine sincerity!

"Oh… your dad put you in an orphanage, so… obviously he was still alive?"

"Yeah, he was a total bastard." Shut up Violet, Harry thought. Sal was repressing a grin.

"Mum was already dead though."

Hermione sat looking at Violet with a slightly shocked expression.

"Yeah, so anyway." Harry interceded. "Someone came and got us from the orphanage and told us why we were different; about magic and everything. Then they put us with our grandparents, but they weren't too happy about it."

"They were old fuddy-duddy's! And they hated magic! And, they, like, locked us in a cupboard when we accidently did a spell, and-" Violet made this sounds like a grand adventure with her excited tone. This time it was Sal who stepped in.

"We ended up getting adopted by someone from our father's family. A distant cousin or something. So, we're OK now."

"Oh.. okay." Was all Hermione said. Then Harry had a brilliant idea.

"He's a teacher at Hogwarts." Harry said, proudly. "Potions, you know. We've learnt a lot."

That did it.

"A teacher! I'm so jealous! You guys are so lucky. My parents are Muggles, and it's hard, I'll probably be so behind everyone!" And she continued on, listing the spells she knew, how she'd learnt them, how long it had taken her.. etc. And the hard part was over. Harry gave Violet a we're going to have a chat look. Violet gave him a What'd I do? look in return. Sal tried not to laugh.

The day wore on into the night. They ate lunch from the trolley, changed into their robes, played some exploding snap, let Hermione coo over Sydney. Eventually the train began to lose speed, slowing gradually to a stop. They departed with the usual hassle associated with exiting a train, in a large impatient crowd. They stood in a confused huddle on the platform for a few seconds, before hearing "Firs' years, this way!"

Hurrying over, they first glimpsed Hagrid, however they didn't find the sight of him as shocking as you might think. Being wizards and witches, they'd all seen far stranger things. Without further ado, they new students followed Hagrid down a narrow path, which led around a corner, before revealing a breathtaking sight. The triplets had been to Hogwarts a few times in the last year, but they couldn't help being amazed at the picture before them. They had never seen Hogwarts look so magical, the whole castle reflected perfectly in the giant lake.

"No more'n four to a boat" Hagrid bellowed.

All hopping in together, Violet noticed Malfoy eying them off. Panicking, she literally pulled Hermione in with them, and prayed that somehow a muggle born would make it into Slytherin. Hermione was really nice, and also seemed to keep the pure-blooded snobs a bay. The boat ride was uneventful, apart from Potter hitting his head as they went underground. After reaching the opposite shore and exiting the boats, they followed Hagrid up a flight of marble stairs which ended in a lone oak door. Hagrid knocked. After a few seconds, Aunt Mini appeared on the other side. The triplets almost cried out in shock. How did she make herself look so stern? It was amazing, the difference so conflicting, that it wasn't until after she caught their eyes and winked that relaxed. Still, they jumped with every other word she spoke. Was this what Hogwarts was going to be like? Was everything going to change now? What about their dad? Would be so different, too? Had Aunt Mini been replaced with professor McGonagall forever?

They through the first oak door, and we were left waiting in front of another. Neither Sal, Harry or Violet knew how they would be sorted. The few times they'd been to Hogwarts during the school year, mostly because they were sick, they didn't interact with the other students and their father refused to tell them. Whether this was because of some rule, or if Severus just wanted them to experience Hogwarts like any other first year, none of them knew.

People began chatting while they were waiting. Next to Harry two friends were discussing the possible methods of being sorted. Their theory's ranged from waging bloody battle to randomly pulling slips of paper out of a hat. "I've heard my Mum talking about a hat, and that's the only thing I could think of!" The shorter of the two piped up. "I will be so annoyed if it's that simple" replied the other. Harry attention was torn away from their bickering by Draco Malfoy, who was speaking in a loud voice, obviously wanting to be overheard. "Some wizarding families are better then others, Potter." Three heads turned simultaneously as they realised Draco was speaking to Simon. "I can help you there." He continued. Edging forward, Violet saw that Simon was standing beside a murderous looking Dean. Draco caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. "You too, Snape if you're gonna be in Slytherin, I don't want to see you hanging out with her." He pointed to Hermione. Before Violet could open her mouth, or even raise her fist (as she was seriously considering) Simon retook the limelight and in true dramatic fashion, stated "I'll be friends with whomever I want, Slytherin scum!" Violet retreated from the confrontation just was McGonagall returned, silencing the pair of them.

"We're ready for you now." Minerva stated, and lead the way. Hermione was first in line and Violet made sure to stick by her side. Feeling eyes on her, she turned and sure enough, Malfoy was staring at her. She gave him daggers and turned up her nose. What a contemptuous bastard, she fumed. They entered the great hall. Sal shifted uncomfortable beneath the hundreds of eyes gazing at them. Most of the other first years were too busy being gob-smacked, or staring at the ceiling to care. After what seemed like a long time, the procession reached the end of the hall. There was an old hat on a stool. All the first years stared at it, then began looking at each other as if to ask, what now? Then it began to sing.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat then me.

You can keep you bowlers back,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

And I can cap them all.

There is nothing hidden in your head

That the Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil.

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!

Sal was disappointed , Harry was intrigued and Violet really hoped that it wasn't going to look too deep. What if it saw their secret, and their hard work was undone by a mind-reading hat? That would be ironic.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward "When I call you name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Violet whispered in Sal ear "Sit on the stool? Do you think that's important or just for comfort? Will we be sorted if we refuse to sit down?"

"Dare me to try it?"

"And risk not being sorted? Crazy." and she started to make circular motions with her finger beside her head. Then Professor shot Violet a look, and she dropped her hands and assumed a suitably somber expression.

Harry wasn't too interested, he was watching Hanna Abbott and Susan Bones go into Hufflepuff, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw and Lavender Brown was decided to be a Gryffindor. Finally a Millicent Bulstrode became the first new Slytherin. A few more, then it was "Granger, Hermione." Violet crossed her fingers. "GRYFFINDOR!" Damn, she thought, there goes my protection. Draco Malfoy was, naturally, Slytherin. There seemed to be an endless supply of P's, Parkinson, Patil and Patil, then Perks, and finally…

"Potter, Simon"

And the whispers started. "Potter is here?" and "time flies." It was ridiculous. Over the last week, The Daily Prophet had printed nothing but Simon Potter updates, to remind everyone that he was 11 and going to Hogwarts. A particularly touching article had painted Simon as the most tragic of heroes, "scarred by the pain he must live with everyday; the last Potter child. A lone figure, standing up against the forces of darkness!" Upon reading this article, Sal had sniggered, Violet torn the newspaper to shreds. Harry had refused to read it. Simon walked up to the hat and sat down promptly. The seconds passed. Did Potter look nervous? Suddenly, "GRYFFINDOR!" Relief flooded Simon's face as he joined two Gryffindor twins shouting "We got Potter!"

Only a few more then… "Snape, Harry." A few of the older students, and several staff members sat to attention as Harry sat to be sorted. He hoped they were only mildly curious. Simon watched more intently than most. Harry. Triplets. In his year. For a second his heart opened, and yearned to be near these three. Then got angry at himself for being stupid. His brothers and sisters were gone. Nothing could change or replace that. And these kids were nasty, rude trash. The children of Snape. And his father hated Snape, a Slytherin death eater, who sucked up to Dumbledore! No doubt his children were cut from the same cloth.

Just as Harry sat on the stool, he shot a quick glance at his father. He thought he saw Severus give the slightest of nods, right before the hat fell over his eyes.

"Ah, another young Potter. Sorry Snape."

"Don't ever call me a Potter." Harry growled.

"Did you think you could defeat your genes, Mr Snape? It's impossible. It will catch up with you. So, where do I put you?"

"Slytherin."

"Really? Are you sure? You seem very suitable for Gryffindor."

"Don't you dare."

"Your brave and noble, you have a good sense of right and wrong."

"HAT!"

"And yet, there's a darker side to you, isn't there Harry? You could ignore your morality, if it suited you. Are you sure you want to explore that side of yourself? You have a choice, you know… Okay, if you're sure… SLYTHERIN!"

Harry had to restrain himself from jumping off the hat and throwing it across the hall. Gryffindor! Really, what was it thinking? Harry walked to the Slytherin table and sat down. He was so busy fuming he almost missed Sal being sorted. He turned his attention to his brother, just in time to hear the hat yell;

"HUFFLEPUFF!"


	9. Four for Four

Chapter Nine

Four for Four

"Snape, Salazar"

Sal approached the sorting hat readily. For moment he just stood in front of the stool expectantly, before realising he wouldn't be given the hat until he sat down. He almost laughed.

"Too many Potter's this year," Sal heard in his ear, "And still one to go."

"I wouldn't call her a Potter if I were you."

"Ah, she's the angry one, then? Interesting. All different. Well, Where do I put you, _Salazar._"

"Slytherin. Of course!"

"You're neither sneaky nor ambitious,"

"What?"

"None of the required qualities, really"

"What do you mean?"

"You are however, brave and hardworking."

"I have to be in Slytherin!"

"Good natured and most of all, loyal. Which is why I'll sort you into…"

"Hey, you can't-"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sal, with hard kind of numbness, walked to the Hufflepuff table. He was welcomed by only hesitant clapping and stunned faces. He had been _so sure_ that they would all be in the same house. Sal kept his face hard and impassive, but a childish part of him just felt like crying.

Ignoring the odd stares, Sal pushed his way past several empty seats, in order to situate himself as close as possible to Harry. Eyes met and Harry, in his supreme shock, still managed a smile and thumbs-up. Sal understood this to mean nothing had changed, but his own returning nod was missed by Harry, who was now watching Violet as she sat to be sorted. A feeling of dread washed through him. No matter which house Violet ended up in, it wouldn't be good. Naturally Gryffindor would be the worst case scenario, but what if she made it to Slytherin? Sal would be all alone. Or if she went to Hufflepuff with Sal, then he, Harry, would be excluded… This wasn't how he imagined his first experience at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Snape, Violet." Angrily, she marched to the stool and threw herself down. A few moments ago everything was perfect. She hated the damn hat, even before hearing it's amused voice in her head.

"Your brother was right, you _are_ an angry one."

"You better believe it. What did you do that to Sal for? "

"He didn't belong in Slytherin. And I'm sorry to say, my dear, neither do you."

"I going to kill you."

"You do that. I'm sure you mind will figure out a way, while you mope in RAVENCLAW!"

Violet resisted the urge to rip the hat off and tear it in half. She was also tempted to just sit at Slytherin table anyway, but the thought of Severus being forced to remove her put a stop to that idea. Her father was definitely something to avoid tonight.

Sitting on the side of the table next to Slytherin was the best she could do, but she regretted it instantly. Malfoy was only a few seats over and above her. Every time she looked up to catch Harry's eye, it was Malfoy who was staring at her instead, grinning as if to say "I told you so." Not as proud as Harry, or self-controlled as Sal, she dropped her head in her hands and allowed herself a few quiet tears of disappointment and frustration. It just wasn't going to be the same now

* * *

The feast was glum, at least from the triplets point of view. Sal and Violet were respectively ignored by their house tables. Violet had to bite her tongue to keep from turning to her neighbour and saying loudly "Just so you know, I don't want to be here either!" Sal attempted to mingle, being naturally friendly and optimistic, trying to make the best of a bad situation. But when the Hufflepuff's turned up their nose at him, he just ate his dinner quietly. What was their problem? Just because their father was head of Slytherin. Surely this kind of thing had happened before?

Harry spent the feast brooding, only speaking when spoken to; giving one word answers. For his part, the Slytherin's had no problem with the addition of Snape's child. He was, however, in no mood to socialise. He largely ignored the Headmaster's welcomes and warnings. Their father had already explained about the Forbidden Forest, and predicted dire consequences should he find any of them near the third floor corridor.

* * *

Severus Snape watched in disbelief as each child went to a separate house. The people in the hall didn't know it, but they had just witnessed a first for Hogwarts. Never before had one family had a child in every house, let alone all in the same year. Severus felt slightly dumbfounded, but kept his expression neutral. Turning to Minerva, he gave a twisted smile. "Unexpected."  
"Quite." She replied evenly, "Guess I won't be teaching any of the _Snape's_"  
"Unfortunate for you."  
Minerva pulled a face that meant _tell me about it_. Severus gave her a pitying look; in his opinion, Gryffindor definitely drawn the short straw. Minerva returned to eating her soup and Severus returned to discreetly watching his children.

* * *

The feast ended and at last it was time for bed. As everyone rose, she allowed herself to be borne along with the flow of Ravenclaw students. She looked around for her brothers, but now that everyone was on the move, she couldn't spot them. Resigned and exhausted, longing to end the day and begin again tomorrow, she trudged up the endless spiralling staircase.

"To enter the dormitory you must answer a riddle. It is year appropriate and if you can't answer it, you're stuck until someone can." The Ravenclaw prefect answered the doorknob's question brusquely, led the first years inside and pointed out their dorms.

She immediately strode away from the nervous little group, entering what would be her bedroom for most of the next seven years. She crawled beneath the covers fully dressed and shut her eyes. The last thought through her mind was, _at least blue is a nice colour_

* * *

The Hufflepuff's walked with the Slytherin house for half a minute before parting, one group going left and the other right. Sal and Harry mumbled an awkward "goodnight" and went their separate ways, about to spent the first night of their life sleeping in different rooms. The Hufflepuff common room lay behind a still life painting that required a password, which the prefect supplied. There were plants in pots and hanging from the ceiling and the furniture and trimmings were all shades of the house colour; pastel yellow, creamy yellow, honey yellow, sunshine yellow. Leading away from the room were tunnels to the student dorms. _Round _tunnels. With _round _doors. Altogether Sal thought it looked like a rabbit warren crossed with a greenhouse.

As the first years settled into their room, one of the other boys finally spoke to him.

"Hey, I'm Justin." He seemed very unsure, as if speaking wasn't a good idea. "Sorry about not talking to you at the feast, I… well... You must know what they're saying, right?"

"Yeah, I got the gist of it."

"Justin, don't waste your breath. He's a _Snape_. Pure blood Slytherin spawn. He won't befriend you, you're muggleborn, and Professor Snape…" This was a stocky guy that Sal had heard the other guys call Ernie.

"You don't know anything about my dad! I bet you've never even met him!"

"I know enough. I have a brother in fifth year, _and _all the older guys were talking about you at the feast."

"They were, you know." Justin added gravely.

"So you know, I'm a half-blood, with a Muggle mother." Sal shot back angrily. "And if you haven't noticed, I'm wearing yellow and black, not green and sliver."

"Why are you here, then, if Snape is your father?" Ernie replied nastily.

"He's not really, is he? He's really a cousin or something, right? I'm Donald Gates, by the way." All the boys had gathered in a circle around Sal, eager to pick up the gossip and satisfy their curiosity.

"My real father was a jerk." Sal answered wearily. "He was pure blooded and I hate him. Severus is my dad" And glancing at Justin he added "Also, I have nothing against Muggleborn's."

"Whatever. Don't try and be his friend, Justin. It won't last past our first potions lesson!" and with that he turned away, got into bed and closed his curtains with a dramatic sweep. Shocked, Sal likewise retreated behind his curtains and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Harry watched Sal walk away with unease. Unlike Violet, who often enjoyed peace and solitude, Sal wasn't the kind of person who could deal with being alone. Trying not to worry about his siblings, Harry followed the rest of the Slytherin's.

It was cold down in the dungeons. All the first years drew their cloaks closer around them, as the walls twisted and turned. Harry tried to remember the way; left, right, right, left, middle, left, left, left… hang on, wouldn't that take us in a circle? It seemed impossible that the dungeons were so large, but after a while Harry passed something he did recognise. His Fathers office. What was going on? Both the potions class and Severus's office were only a few turns from the entrance of the dungeons! Confused, Harry was glad when a few more corridors bought them to … a wall. _Well, that's anti-climatic, _Harry thought. He heard the prefect say "Wizard Pride," and the wall promptly melted away to allow them entry.

The Slytherin common room was large low and dark. Harry noticed green lamps and heavy wooden furniture, carved with intricate designs. Harry followed the rest of the group to their dorm and was pleased to see that his bed was the furthest away from Malfoy's. Without further ado he pulled off his shoes and socks, closed his curtains and slid between the sheets. _Go to sleep now, _he told himself firmly. _Don't want to stay awake thinking, okay brain?_ And, gratefully, he didn't.

* * *

_**An**_

_**Yay! btw sorry about the lack of notes last chapter to totaly skiped my mind!**_

_**for the people who didnt notice this Story will contain a nice chunk of Hermione and posibly Ron.**_

_**I also noticed a few People wanted Harry to team up with nevile sorry guys that just not the snape style.**_

_**There has been alot of confusion over the birth date of the triplets and Simon I did say that simon was 11 mounths older and that is almost ture he is really 11 mounths and 3 days older born on september the third I have counted it several times now because I was freaking that I had made a huge mistake. **_

_**now down to a pure pleasure of mine I would very much enjoy if you would help me with a small poll I want to run just at the bottem of any reviews you may leave awnser this putting ignoring all Fanfiction (well at least mine) who do you like more Severus Snape OR Sirius Black you can hate or love both of them I just want to know out of the two who do you like the most?**_


	10. Sal and Violet

Chapter ten

Sal and Violet

* * *

Violet was overly tired. Her dorm mate, a Padma Patil, had awoken her before sunrise, with the intention of dragging her off to the great hall. Violet was half way through ripping Padma's head off before she realised that she and the girl had a common problem. Padma had an identical twin in Gryffindor, and was obviously hoping to arrive in the great hall early enough to steal a few minutes of conversation. Padma had assumed Violet would want to do the same with her brothers; which she did. Feeling both guilty and grateful, Violet threw on her robe and hurried after Padma, muttering a abashed 'thanks.'

Walking towards the Ravenclaw table, the two girls scanned the hall anxiously. There were several early riser's scattered about, leaning over the Daily Prophet, gulping down orange juice, rubbing their eyes. There was no Sal or Harry, but Padma's face broke out into a big grin as she spotted her sister. "See you in class," Padma said, hurrying over to the Gryffindor table. Violet watched their reunion and sulked, more than a little jealous. Why weren't _her _brother's here early, waiting to meet her? _Sometimes I wish I had a sister. Girls must just be more thoughtful_, she grumbled to herself.

Harry turned up after the hall was already busting with activity. He gave her a nod, before taking a seat. Her mood dropped further and she felt like throwing something. She was being stupid and she knew it, but she couldn't help staring at the entrance to the hall, waiting for Sal to appear. Prefects began wandering around, distributing time tables. Violet took hers absently, then Harry was at her elbow.

"Have you seen Sal?"

"Of course I haven't seen him!" she snapped. "Do you think he would come and go without waiting to talk to you? Oh, I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking."

With raised eyebrows Harry looked down at her haggard exterior.

"Sorry. You okay?"

"Terrible." Violet growled, slumping down in her seat.

"What's you time table? What classes do you have with Hufflepuff?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

She glanced at her timetable. "Only potions. But I have Herbology with you, then history with you as well."

"I have transfiguration with Hufflepuffs, along with charms and astronomy with Hufflepuffs. Transfiguration is my first lesson, so I guess I'll see Sal then…"

"Say hi for me." Violet added, feeling more lonely than angry, now.

The first bell echoed though the Hall before more could be said. They were forced to part ways. Harry gave Violet an awkward pat on the shoulder, before they both headed off to their respective classes. Padma caught up with Violet in the corridor, blabbering on about her sister and how they had such a good chat and how much better she felt. It was okay for her, Violet thought meanly. She didn't have a third sibling. But just at that moment, Violet caught sight of Sal rushing into the great hall.

"Sal!" Violet yelled, attracting glares from other students. "Hey, SAL! You have Transfiguration! With Slytherin!" and she pointed towards the hall Harry had walked down. He smiled and waved thanks, turning on his heel to follow her directions.

* * *

Sal had slept in. His dorm mates had not bothered to wake him and he wondered if this was a deliberate. Violet's instruction saved his butt, and luck would have it he knew the general location of the transfiguration class. Unluckily, though, he opened the door right in the middle of Minerva's speech and lost two points for tardiness after all. He sat next to Justin, muttering a grumpy "thanks for the help this morning." Justin looked guilty. Harry caught his eye for just a second, his face a question mark, saying _where have you been? _Sal just shrugged. _Talk to you later, _his body language replied. Then their attention was drawn to the front of class by Minerva's desk turning into a sheep.

Sal was too frazzled to pay much attention to the task Minerva assigned them, turning matchsticks into needles. He kept turning to look at Harry, who seemed as disinterested as he did, gazing blankly at the high window. Then a small voice of reason popped into his head. It said this wasn't the way he should be starting his school year, not the way to spend his very first lesson. Sure, this year was going to be hard. It was going to take some getting used to. After all, this wasn't the way any of them had pictured Hogwarts, all three of them divided into different houses. But he needed to pull it together, and, well, get over it. With a sense of calm and determination, Sal dropped his eyes to the matchstick and started poking it with his wand.

_You're a needle, you're a needle, you're a needle._ He repeated in his mind. Then suddenly it was.

"Fifteen point to Hufflepuff. Good work, Mr Snape." Sal grinned sheepishly for a second, but then recoiled violently from the looks of utter loathing on his house mates faces. Harry, however, have him the thumbs up. By the end of the lesson, Sal was the only one to make any improvement on his matchstick, causing Minerva to only ask for a five inch essay, instead of ten inches like the rest of the class. That didn't help matters.

* * *

Sal joined Harry in the corridor. Other students strode pass purposefully, already heading to their next lesson. It reminded the brothers that they didn't have much time to talk.

"You alright?" Sal asked,

"_I _am. Violet, I think, is a different story."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing- she was just upset."

"In the angry way or the sulking way?"

"A bit of both." Harry said with a grimace.

"Oh, that _is_bad. Surprised you survived the conversation." Sal wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Harry laughed, the mood lightening. "Only got a tongue lashing. Look, we better get to class." The corridors were now empty, and Sal suddenly feared he would spend the whole day being late.

"I have no idea what my next lesson is, Harry. I missed getting my timetable."

"You have potions, with Ravenclaw. Why didn't you make it to breakfast?"

Sal felt a sudden jolt of dread. _No way _was he going to be late for his father's class. Suddenly he was sprinting down the corridor as fast as his legs would carry him.

"I'll tell you later!" He yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

To his unspeakable relief, Sal made it to the lesson in time. Violet was already seated, sitting next to a plain but friendly-looking Ravenclaw girl. She smiled at him when he entered.

As he took a seat, Sal's eyes scanned the class room quickly, then stopped on Severus, who was standing motionless at the head of the class. Sal did a small double-take. The room was without windows, light only by candles that supplied an eerie, flickering light. Severus was silent, his deep-set eyes hidden in shadow. It struck Sal for the first time that his father was _tall,_ something he'd never paid much attention to before. Severus continued to stand beside his desk, stiff and menacing, until every student was looking at him, no longer chatting to their friends or fiddling with their stuff. Unease was written on all their faces.

"Quite finished, are you?" Severus stated smoothly. "Done chatting? You're all ready to begin the lesson now?" No one answered, obviously. There was another long silence.

"When you enter _my_ class, you will all sit down, open your books and be _silent_." Severus took a step forward, glaring at the students. "Understood?" He asked. After a few moments, a timid voice from the Hufflepuff side said,

"Yes, sir."

"Ten points from Hufflepuff, Miss Leroy. What part of silent did you not understand?" With a smirk, he turned to the blackboard, pulled out his wand and began writing a simple potion recipe.

With the class successfully subdued and intimidated, the rest of the lesson went fairly smoothly. All the students took the hint and kept their heads down and mouths shut. Sal thought his father had been a bit harsh, but he couldn't argue with the results.

Violet packed up quickly and looked around for Sal. He was waiting for her at the door and when she approached, Sal threw his arm over her shoulder and gave an enthusiastic squeeze.

"Hey sis," He grinned "Heard you had the grumps."

Violet punched Sal lightly and gave an unconvincing scowl. "Well, _you_didn't come to breakfast!"

"I slept in. My dorm mates really suck. Hey, talking about breakfast, I am _starving! _No, really, I am so hungry. When's lunch?"

Violet laughed. "Now, you goof ball."  
They walked to the great hall together, then separated to their individual tables. Before Sal left, he gave Violet another quick hug. "Keep your chin up, OK?"

"Will do."

Sal sat down at his table, to a chorus of stony glares and halted conversation. He wanted to yell at them, _are you serious! What is your problem!_Instead he piled up his plate and started scoffing it down. Over the heads of other students, he saw Violet in conversation with several third year Ravenclaws. Harry was even better off; even from this distance, he could see a group of about nine Slytherin's clustered around, fawning over Harry, peppering him with questions.

Sal felt very unlucky. He'd definitely gotten the short straw, being sorted into Hufflepuff. He wondered if he could ask for a do-over, maybe get transferred. Stiffening his shoulders, Sal ignored the friendly conversation he was excluded from, and concentrated on his food.

* * *

As Violet walked up the staircase to the common room, she decided the day had gone well. She felt better after catching up with her brothers, and they'd arranged to meet in the library after dinner. She stopped short when she came to the door. She was the first in line to enter, this time. Several older Ravenclaws halted behind her.

"What belongs to you, but other's use more than you do?"

"Ummm…" Violet mumbled, her mind going unhelpfully blank. "Um."

She could hear the other students shuffling their feet, getting impatient. A few sniggered and sighed dramatically.

"Come on, already!" One boy growled.

"Uh-"

An older student stepped over and whispered to her,

"Your name."

"What? Oh, yeah- My name!" She said to the door, which swung open without further ado. Several students pushed past her roughly. A girl with squinty eyes gave her a shove, and another stopped and said to her quickly "You better smarten up if you want to be in Ravenclaw, Miss _Snape._"

Violet felt herself flush with anger and embarrassment. She sat on her bed and sulked for the next hour. Although she was annoying, Violet was grateful for Padma, or she wouldn't be much better off that Sal, it seemed. "Why couldn't we have all been in Slytherin?" She grumbled into her pillow. "It's not fair."

* * *

**ANEMPL is running from the death glares so there are no Author notes just a friendly reminder to R&R if you have constructive comments or you want to boost her ego with complements.**


	11. Harry and Severus

Chapter 11

Harry and Severus

* * *

Harry's week had past tolerably. Violet insisted they all wake up early and meet in the hall before breakfast. They got used to their classes, shared horror stories about their dorm mates, and slowly began to settle into a routine. Harry knew that he should feel relived that he was in Slytherin but he _almost_ wished he was being shunned, all the fawning made him sick.

On Friday, Harry was finally heading off to his first potions. So far, most of his classes had been tedious and frustrating. History was a catch-up-on-sleep class, Transfiguration, both boring and horrible. He still made no improvement on that stupid matchstick; despite Sal trying to give him advice. Astronomy was sort of interesting, if looking at sparkly lights was your thing. He forced himself to pay attention in Herbology, because the best potions came from the best ingredients. Charms was amusing, he and Sal had a race to see who could make their pear hop off the table first. They tied.

To Harry's absolute horror, Defence Against the Dark Arts, the class he was most looking forward to beside potions, turned out to be a bad joke. The fool of a professor smelt like sour, regurgitated milk, and taught them nothing at all. He told the class to read their books, and spent the rest of the lesson staring around the room with drifting, glassy eyes. Harry knew instantly when they came to rest upon him, because he felt a painful throb in his temples. He walked away from these lessons feeling distinctly queasy.

Harry was brought back to reality when he realised Pansy had apparently been talking to him for quite some time. She gave him a huffy look and walked into class, nose in air. Harry shrugged and followed. The Gryffindors arrived a minute later, followed closely by Severus.

Severus as a teacher held himself with a different bearing than the one Harry had become used to at home. He did not exude blatant menace, more like an implacable air of danger. Harry thought he looked prouder, and harder. While Harry was tracing the outline of his father's profile, Severus had begun the roll call. His eyes were running down the sheet of parchment, but suddenly looked up and focused on a single student.

"Simon Potter… our personal celebrity." Harry smirked. After everyone had been accounted for, Severus paused.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began, speaking in barely more than a whisper, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death."

There was another silence, which gave his classmates a chance to exchange uneasy looks with their neighbours. Their attention snapped back to Severus though, when his voice called out loudly; "Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." All eyes turned to Simon, who was taken by complete surprise.

"I dunno" He replied haughtily. '_No surprise there. That's what happens when you spend all your life locked up with a wet nurse named Lilly Potter.'_

"Pity, Potter… It seems that fame isn't everything. Maybe Mr Snape could inform us of the answer?"

Harry beamed and shot Simon a smirk that seemed to infuriate his _'brother.' _"It is the first phase of the brewing of the draught of the living dead, a powerful sleeping potions that once swallowed, will mimic death." Harry felt a rush, with the instant knowledge that, for the first time in their lives, he was in a situation in which he, and not Simon, was the privileged one. He glanced at his father, looking for approval, but Severus' eyes were still locked on Simon.

"Tut, tut, let's try again. Potter," Snape said, his voice growing more venomous. "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I dunno, _sir._" Simon heard a few people snicker, and his confidence wavered. A blush light his pasty features. '_Idiot,' _thought Harry._ 'there's one in your own stomach, from all the bullshit you've been fed.' _

"Didn't open you books before coming into my class, Potter?" Severus hissed, taking several long strides to loom over the boy. "It is clearly stated in chapter twelve! Mr Snape, fill us in if you please."

Harry only just then noticed Hermione's hand protruding in the air. He felt a slight pity for her, but ignored it. This was his chance to humiliate Simon, after so many years. "A bezoar is a stone commonly found in the stomach of a goat. It cures most basic poisons and is used in almost all cures."

"Correct, once again." Now Severus leaned down and put his face inches away from Simon, his cold eyes boring into Simon's hazy blue ones.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Simon swallowed. "I dunno."

Severus smiled, straightened, a certain satisfaction written across his face that Harry didn't fully understand. He turned towards Harry for the answer, but Harry gave a sharp nod in Hermione's direction, who's hand was shaking slightly. Severus, getting the hint, redirected his gaze towards her. "Miss Granger, maybe you can prove that not all of Gryffindors are without brains. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?

Somewhat hesitantly, Hermione lowered her arm and answered in a clear voice, "There is none, sir, It is the same plant, also known as aconite."

"Indeed. Well, Potter, even Miss Granger, who has known about magic for perhaps a month, has out smarted you." At this, Harry was shaking with silent laughter, along with the rest Slytherin. In five minutes Simon's attitude had gone from impudence to fear to utter humiliation. Then Severus' smooth façade unexpectedly cracked. "It's fortunate that there only one Potter left," He spat, "Hogwarts couldn't handle so much stupidity." The air seemed to chill almost to freezing. Simon went white, and even the Slytherin's jaws dropped. Harry could sense that many believed this crossed a line. That even implying that the death of the Potter triplets was a good thing was below the belt. Harry disagreed. Then Severus leaned next to Simon's ear and whispered so softly that Harry had to lip read. "But then again, a Potter's stupidity is the reason they died, if I remember correctly. The question is, which Potter?" Simon's fists clenched and he looked on the verge of drawing his wand. But Severus just smiled, as though daring him to try, before strolling to the front of the class and beginning the lesson as though nothing whatever out of the ordinary had happened.

Severus instructed them to create potion to cure boils. Harry found it simple enough, but it seemed that his classmate disagreed. Harry was waiting for his potion to cool, so he could add the porcupine quills, when noticed Longbottom about to drop his own quills in, while potion was still boiling! Harry made a mad grab at Longbottoms hand, shocking the idiot but preventing disaster. He then personally removed Neville's cauldron from the heat. Neville gave him a dumbfounded look, so Harry explained slowly and clearly.  
"Let it cool before you add these, or you're going to melt your cauldron." He then pointed his finger at the directions in the book, to make his point. Longbottom gave some sort of nervous nod of thanks. Harry returned to his own potion, just in time to see Simon's potion explode behind him, followed by a cry of pain

Severus was next to Simon in an instant, clearing up the mess with an angry flick of his wand. The smoke cleared, revealing an ugly sight. Simon's face was like a lumpy balloon, swollen and marked by shiny red welts. "TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! What did you think you were doing? Trying to prove my son wrong? Get out of my class!"

Simon tried to hurry out the room, but only managed a sort of pitiful shuffle, hunched over in pain. The whole class was silent, watching him leave. Harry could not wipe the vicious smile off his face. Simon's condition reminded him of another Potter face, long ago, one that also bore angry red marks. The face he always used to see, reflected in their spotless bathroom mirror. Harry felt that justice was finally being dealt.  
"It potions now Potter, not puke." Harry muttered. His Dad walked past at this very moment and replied smoothly, "Indeed."

* * *

The rest of the day went fairly well for the triplets. Still, they were grateful when the weekend arrived, especially since it provided their first opportunity to visit Severus privately. Saturday morning found them gathered at the entrance to the dungeons. Harry could sense the other two's trepidation and sympathised.

"He's not going to think differently of us, Violet." Sal said, always the one to just put it out there.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

"Let's go, guys." Harry interjected, not seeing the point of dwelling on it. They would find out soon enough.

Severus was sitting in his office, waiting. This was not how he thought he would be spending his first week back at Hogwarts. It was a nightmare; three children, three houses. He had hoped that his children would be all sorted into Slytherin, but it was not so. Severus felt the sting of irony, as he remembered once remarking that Potter naming his child after a founder was idiotic, as there was no certainty that the boy would be placed in Gryffindor.

Harry knocked on his father's door. Sal gave Violet a reassuring glance. This was either going to go very good or very bad.

"Enter."

Severus was apparently marking papers, but his quill was unmoving. He took a moment to look up, his eyes shifting from one to the other. His eyes bored into Sal and Violet. Rising from his desk, he walked around it and stood in front of them.

"What did I tell you about leaving things behind when you packed." Severus asked them, coldly. Sal and Violet shot each other a nervous glance. Turning away from them, he pulled out his wand and tapped a single stone on the back wall. The entire section of stone melted away to reveal Severus' personal rooms The walls were lined with bookcases, a candle filled chandelier hung from the ceiling and a single desk was tucked away in the corner, covered with potions bottles and several photos. In the centre of the room sat a dark mahogany coffee table. On the coffee table sat two conspicuous objects.

Severus watched them silently, smirking, as recognition dawned on their faces.

Violet ran to the coffee table, picked up a large case that she knew contained her drawing paper and charcoal. She hugged it to her chest and practically squirmed with pleasure. She had brought a few sheets of paper and some basic charcoal to doodle with, but she had been forced to leave her entire collection behind for lack of room. The case was nearly as big as a medium size trunk, filled with dozens upon dozens of different charcoals, made from different woods and burnt differently. She had all kinds of textures, consistencies and thicknesses, colours ranging from ink-black to smoky gray. Everything she needed to properly draw was right in her fingertips.

Sal just smiled a huge grin of genuine happiness. "Thank you, Dad."

Severus patted his shoulder and Sal went to sit next to Violet on the rug, stroking his newly reacquired guitar as if it was a sleeping lion. Giving it a quick strum he frowned and begun to retune by ear. The instrument seemed to remember his touch and he was soon going through some basic notes and warm up exercises. Harry frowned. As pleased as he felt for them both, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that there was nothing on that table for him.

The triplets spent the next three hours with Severus. Violet made them all hot chocolate, Sal played guitar for awhile, then the two of them had a game of chess. Severus watched the game with interest, noticing how Violet worked with complicated strategies, while Sal played a game of psychological warfare, pushing Violet's buttons until she made a mistake.

Harry took the opportunity to take the arm chair opposite his father and engage him in the conversation he had been looking forward to all day. But of course he had some tact.

"How've your lessons been, dad?"

Severus saw right through the innocent question. "Mostly uninteresting."

Harry got to the point, but kept his face impassive. "I didn't find my potions lesson boring at all."

"The _lesson _probably wasn't much challenge for you."

Harry rolled his eyes, realising Severus would not broach the subject directly. "Okay, no not really. But I found _your _performance highly entertaining."

"I found your reaction to Potter's accident very, well, enlightening."

Harry's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"You have a much sharper desire for revenge than your brother and sister."

Harry's cast a quick look over at the pair, who had begun to argue over whether Sal could take his move back or not. Leaning forward, Harry mumbled to Severus. "Maybe I do. Maybe a deeper hatred is my reward for protecting them." Severus thought he sounded suddenly older, and very bitter.

Harry slumped back in his chair and stared at the stone floor blankly.

"SALAZAR SNAPE!" Violet suddenly yelled, springing over the chessboard like a cat and attempting to pry a chess piece from Sal's clenched fist. Knights and rooks scattered across the floor. Harry watched one of Violet's bishops take advantage of the chaos, sneaking over and assassinating Sal's king. Severus had seen the same thing, and chuckled.

"I don't think that's your reward, Harry." Severus said quietly.

Sal had his arms wrapped around Violet, who was squirming angrily. But he was one of those people, almost impossible to anger, and was laughing cheekily. "What, don't was want a hug from your little bro!" Then he made loud kissing noises.

" I think that," Severus continued, motioning imperceptibly towards Sal and Violet, who was still yelling gutter obscenities at her brother, "would be your reward… If you need one."

Violet finally saw the funny side and smiled wryly. "You're a moron." Which is when he released her and they began cleaning up the mess, finding a squadron of pawns setting up a blockade beneath one of the armchairs.

Harry was silent for a moment. "I don't need a reward, but… everyone deserves a taste of their own medicine. And sometimes Karma needs a helping hand."

Harry suddenly frowned, confused at the course this conversation had taken. He thought Severus was on his side? "What about you, Dad. You seemed to quite enjoy tormenting Potter, yourself. Guess we're a lot alike."

Severus looked at Harry for a moment, weighing up how much he should reveal. He decided to be honest. Violet was busy sketching and Sal's sweet guitar melodies covered their conversation.

"It wasn't merely for fun, Harry. I set you two against each other because I needed to 'see' if Simon thought there was any connection between the Potter triplets and the Snape triplets. In order to do so, I had to bring both subjects to the forefront of his mind."

"And?" The air grew tense as Harry waited for the reply.

"In the beginning, there was some association, I don't know if it was suspicion, though… But your attitudes have changed so significantly within a few short years, he no longer considers you and them with any kind of relation. Also Potter is under the delusion that if his brothers and sister lived, they would want to return to their _perfect_ lives and that they all loved him dearly."

Harry snorted loudly at this.

Violet looked up. "What're you two talking about?"

"Discussing the possibility of Sal ever winning a chess match… _without_cheating." Severus answered smoothly.

Harry took his cue. "_I _say never. It's just not going to happen. I don't know why he bothers."

"He's not a quitter," Severus replied. Harry detected a note of pride in his voice.

"Good thing, too, with the way the other Hufflepuff's are acting."

Sal's guitar gave a discordant squawk before he stilled the strings. He looked up at Harry with an expression that clearly read;_ what'd you say that for! _Harry realised he was a complete idiot, but it was too late to take back now.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, staring at his youngest son.

"Nothing much. I guess they just… think he should be in Slytherin." Harry continued, trying to undo some of the damage.

"Is that what they said, Sal?" Severus pressed.

"Something along those lines." Sal confirmed miserably.

"And you, Violet? How are your housemates?"

Violet's face got stormy. "No one likes me _or_ Sal. Because we're Snape's, obviously. And they're right! I don't belong in Ravenclaw, I don't want to be there just as much as they don't want me! But it's not _my_fault! God they're supposed to be smart, you'd think they'd figure that out for themselves." She ended her outburst by screwing up her drawing and flinging it into the fireplace.

Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously, but all he said was "I see."

The triplets left a short while later. Sal and Violet bounded up the dungeon steps, their newly returned treasures under their arms. Harry followed behind, thinking over the visit. He had an odd feeling that their next potions lesson was going to be just as interesting as the last.

* * *

**Ok sorry about the wait it's not me or my betas fault that her internet went down so she only got this chapter like a week ago when I sent it to her months ago.**

**This is one of my favourite chapter so far cause everyone got to love some farther son bonding AND potter bashing YEAH! **

**Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are going to get it! Also next chapter takes us though flying lessons and past Halloween because I can't do a chapter for each week at Hogwarts the story must progress!**

**Who liked it? you did that's who so R&R cause you love me and it pushes me forward which I need right now cause chapter 13 is a b''ch!**

**ANEMPL **


	12. Discussions, Repercussion and HALLOWEEN!

**It's just gone Christmas not too long ago so this is a present for all my devoted readers.**

Chapter 12

Discussions, Repercussion and HALLOWEEN!

* * *

In their next potions lesson, Sal and Violet experienced a taste of Severus's vindictiveness. At first it was slightly satisfying to watch, but soon lost it's appeal. They hated the other first years, definitely, but as Severus's pitiless eyes and nasty words tore the other Hufflepuffs to shreds, Sal felt sorry for them, realised they were only children, after all. Violet disliked her father's behaviour for another reason. After one lesson, in which Ravenclaw lost over fifty house points, one of her classmates tripped her on the stairs. She landed hard and grazed her hands. Severus wasn't making it easier for them.

Harry, on the other hand, was largely preoccupied. He was keeping track of Malfoy's actions around school with a sense of stunned disbelief. Somehow, Simon had found his arch-nemesis in Malfoy, and the two strutted around Hogwarts spitting insults and getting each other into trouble. But it wasn't until he heard Malfoy boasting in the common room that he really paid attention.

"You did _what_?" Harry yelled over the conversation.

Malfoy puffed out his chest. "Yeah, I did. I challenged that pathetic Gryffindor coward to a duel."

"It's not enough that you got him onto the quidditch team? He's already outclassed you once. Isn't that enough."

Malfoy went red. "Shut up, Snape."

"Look, there's no way you're going to win."

"Says who? Just because _you're _a wimp."

Harry rubbed his forehead for a moment in frustration. "Look, he's been trained by the most powerful, experienced aurora's since before he could walk. There is no way in- oh, you know what, forget it. What do I care?"

Malfoy just sneered as Harry turned and walked into the dormitory. True, Malfoy did need a lesson in humility. Harry just wished Simon wasn't the one who would teach him.

Out in the corridor, Harry set off the find one or the other of his siblings. As predicted, Violet was in the library.

"Simon and Malfoy are going to have a duel tonight." Harry said without introducing himself.

"Sounds like a win-win situation to me. Doesn't matter who gets elephant ears or vomits slugs, I'll be happy either way."

Harry plopped into the armchair behind her. Somehow he didn't think either of them were going to be using kiddie-curses.

"I'm going with Malfoy."

Violet snorted loudly. "You're not serious."

"Yeah, I am."

"He doesn't want your help."

Harry sat up straighter. "You know what Simon is capable of. Not just personally, but magically. And Malfoy seems to have gotten on his bad side in a major way. Would you really just sit by?" He knew he had won when Violet didn't answer immediately.

"Ah crap, Harry. I'll go get Sal."

As she rose from her chair, Harry felt slightly guilty. Because he knew, deep down, that his motivations weren't nearly as noble as he'd led her to believe. But it was such a perfect opportunity, he reasons, and what harm was there, really, in exacting some petty revenge?

* * *

It was very uncomfortable balancing on the highest shelf in the trophy room, waiting for Potter and Malfoy to arrive, but Harry decided it was going to be worth it.

It was Sal's idea to prank them the muggle way, using cauldrons, string and nets. Violet had added a magical touch by applying a sticking charm to the mud they'd filled the cauldrons with, creating a sinister concoction that would glue their victims to the spot. Harry chuckled to himself in the darkness.

"Shush!" That was Violet.

The plan was to wait for both parties to show, then dump the cauldrons and exit unnoticed. With luck, both partied would blame the other, be unable to cause any harm and Harry, Sal and Violet would be blame free. Well, that was Violet's plan, anyway.

Minutes passed. Sal began to grumble. Then the door slowly opened, admitting five Gryffindors. Violet was disgusted; Malfoy wouldn't stand a chance.

"Where is he?" Simon whispered.

"I dunno, what's the time?"

The five waited for a few minutes, getting edgy at the precariousness of their situation. Filch could arrive at any moment.

"Let's just get out of here." Simon said finally. "Yellow-bellied Slytherin isn't going to show." They turned to leave. It was at that moment that Harry pulled hard on his string, upending a cauldron of adhesive slime over the unsuspecting first years. Sal squinted at Harry in the darkness, then thought _what the hell, _smiled, and emptied his cauldron, too. Violet just stared at brothers angrily.

Sal cocked an eyebrow, reached over and tugged her chord for her, which was filled with trophies of assorted size. The five Gryffindors looked up just in time to see their fate, and to Violet's horror she watched Hermione Granger shriek in fear and duck. It only took ten seconds, but made a hell of a noise, between the trophies _crash, _the mud's _splat, _the Gryffindor's screamsand Sal's delighted laughter.

In the aftermath, groaning was heard. Apparent trophies were heavy. _Woops._ Hermione was trying to help herself and Longbottom break free. _What was she even doing here? _Violet grumbled to herself. Potter was fuming, his head and shoulders stuck fast to the ground. his arms and legs flailing uselessly. "MALFOY!" He raged, "THAT SNEAKY LITTLE BASTARD!" Harry was having none of that. He planned to take full credit.

"Not Malfoy." Harry grinned. "The _Snape's._" Harry slipped his feet over the edge and allowed himself to drop. It was further than he thought and pain shot though his feet and ankles. He nearly toppled over but regained his footing, keeping his face smooth.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Simon snapped, trying to maintain dignity whilst laying glued to the floor.

"Having a bit of fun. At your expense, of course." Sal slip off the shelf, but being taller and stockier, managed it much more successfully than his brother.

"Oh, that's what it was about? A bit of fun?" Violet sprung after her brothers, landing in a crouch and rising, cat-like, her eyes glittering. She immediately smacked Harry across the arm. "You're a moron, you know that right?" Harry just shrugged. Violet rolled her eyes.

Simon, who didn't like being ignored, started hollering again. Hermione screamed at him to shut up. "I'm surprised Filch isn't here already!"

"Oh, yeah. We shouldn't be here gloating." Sal added, turning to leave.

But Violet was at Hermione's side, trying to pull her free.

"Oh, no way." Muttered Harry, but he realised there was no time for more discussion. He went over and extracted Neville, with some difficulty. "Can we go, now?"

"But, what about them?" Hermione piped up.

"No, not happening. Uh-uh."

"Uh, guys… I reckon I can hear Filch coming." Sal interrupted, standing in the doorway.

Harry and Violet both sprinted for the door. But a backwards look revealed Hermione trying to pull the others free. With a sigh, she waved her wand, reversing the sticking charm. Then she bolted.

Safely back in her bed, Violet wondered briefly if her brothers had made it back safely. Then she thought _stuff them. 'Oh, we're going to make sure Simon doesn't misuse his magic. Yeah right.' _Then she remember how ridiculous Simon looked, and began to giggle into her pillow. Perhaps it was worth it, she decided, and fell asleep smiling.

* * *

The next morning they listened more closely than usual to the usual breakfast banter, checking for any circulating rumours that suggested Simon had opened his big mouth. Sure enough, when Padma sat down at the table, her eyes were bright with the deliciousness of a scandal. Violet's jaw fell as she listened to the gossip. Apparently what had happened was this; Simon had been going to duel with Malfoy, who had promised to bring twenty Slytherin groupies. Simon had only taken his trusted best friends, in a noble gesture. Malfoy didn't show, but as Simon was walking back to his dormitory, Filch started chasing them! So they ran and ended up in the forbidden corridor. The story got a big muddled here, but there was something about a locked door, a close call and a giant three-headed dog that spat sticky saliva. Apparently, they'd crawled into the common room at one in the morning, yelling loudly about monsters and cursing Dumbledore for endangering their lives.

"Well," Violet drawled once Padma had finished, "The Boy Who Lived has quite and imagination. Don't remember reading about _that_in the daily prophet." Padma just laughed, then got back to the serious business of scoffing breakfast and moaning about the days lessons.

* * *

The next month passed quickly. Violet had struck up a cautious friendship with Hermione. Once it had been confirmed that Hermione was not, in fact, one of Simon's groupies and that Violet was actually trying to prevent a more serious event occurring. i.e. an event in where Simon blew Malfoy's arm off. Between Hermione, Padma and her sister Patil, Violet found herself amongst a group of girlfriends.

As for Harry, he had gotten used to the fawning of the Slytherin first years. He didn't think of them as real friends. They were too ready to spout their parent's pure-blood ideals, as though they, at eleven, were experts on matters of magical lineage and the destructive influence of muggle genes. But at least he wasn't constantly insulted or ignored. All in all, it was better to be accepted amongst the Slytherin's, even if the company was a bit wearisome.

Only Sal remained friendless. It seemed to him that every year had to have an underdog. Neville was Gryffindor's. Malfoy, due solely to his disdain for Harry, was Slytherin's. Which left Sal and Violet to fill the role for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Sal wondered if it got better after a few years. Perhaps his classmates would mature? It seemed like a bleak thing to hope for.

Finally it was Halloween. The triplets had been looking forward to it for weeks, but once again Malfoy's big mouth got him into trouble.

When Sal woke in the morning, he jumped out of bed and ran into the common room wearing only his boxers. It looked the same as the night before. _Damn, _Sal thought. _Where is beautiful lady vampire? The man-eating lounge chair? The 12 foot anaconda? Those lying Gryffindor twins. _He exited the common room, still hopeful, and grinned at the sight before him. Along the corridor, spider webs clung to the banisters, complete with oversized tarantulas that leered at him menacingly. The statues and suits of armour were more active that usual, pulling garish faces and or banging their weapons. Blood seeped from the walls, but on closer inspection was unsubstantial, just an neat illusion. Every now and then a scream could be heard, indicating that some early rising students disliked these new changes. Sal got dressed quickly and headed down to breakfast, getting jumped by a fake banshee along the way.

Violet had just finished her second lesson and was in a good mood. Charms had been a lot of fun, as they spent the entire lesson levitating streams of water around the classroom. It was a _lot _more difficult that moving solid objects but as everyone got the hang of it, ribbons of liquid were zooming over their heads, reflecting the light and looking quite beautiful. Violet thought she might try and capture the sight on paper. She also wanted to draw Padma, purple with embarrassment and soaking wet, after Neville had dropped a veritable pond on her head. Perhaps she'd give it to her as a Christmas present. She grabbed a few sheets of paper and some charcoal from the bedside table, planning to work on the sketch during lunch.

On her way back down to the dining room, she stopped dead at an odd sight. Hermione was slumped against the wall, held awkwardly by a red-headed Gryffindor boy. Violet's eyebrows nearly rose off her face. _Hermione? With a _boy_?_She was about to back away when she heard a muffled sob and realised it wasn't quite the situation she's imagined.

She hurried over, knelt down by Hermione. "Hey, what happened?" She wondered mildly if a teacher hadn't given her quite as much praise as she deserved or something. Hermione was ridiculously sensitive about schoolwork.

"Malfoy… well, he called her a mudblood." The boy said, looking relieved that a girl had arrived to take his place as comforter. Hermione continued to sob into her knees.

"That bastard!" Violet yelled.

"Yeah. Um, I'm gonna go get lunch. Don't worry 'bout it, 'kay, Hermione?"

He gave her a pat on the shoulder and hurried off.

"Hey, Hermione." Violet said, settling back against the wall.

"It was so embarrassing." Hermione muttered, sniffing loudly. "There was a whole group of the Slytherin's, even some fifth years, and they all laughed and said.. and said I don't even belong here. That I should go back and to London and-"

Hermione broke down completely, rose quickly and practically ran down the corridor.

Violet had a short battle with herself, her anger at Malfoy fighting with her concern for Hermione. In the end, though, she followed Hermione into the girls toilets and tried to comfort her from behind a locked cubical door.

"Look, Violet, I appreciate it," Hermione said finally, "but I just need to be alone for a bit, okay."

"Alright.. okay. I'll see you later."

Lunch was already over, but Violet positioned herself at the entrance to the dining room, waiting for the Slytherin's to exit. She caught a glimpse of white-gold hair in the crowd and felt cold with fury. She was sick of this arrogant little prick, causing trouble at every turn. She squeezed her way through the rush to Malfoy, narrowed her eyes and proceeded to kick him in the back of the knees. He fell to the ground, at which point she leaped on him, grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled hard. Then she leaned over and yelled in his ear "I never want to hear the word _mudblood _come out of your mouth again, Malfoy." She let go of his hair. "God, what is _wrong _with you?" She said more quietly, then sprung up, looked around at the startled faces and walked quickly away.

* * *

Sal was even more impressed by the decorations when he entered the dining room for dinner. Floating above their heads like icebergs were massive pumpkin's, complete with cut-out faces and filled with what must be hundreds of candles. Every now and then one of them would burp or cackle with sinister laughter. Thousands of bats flew beneath the starry ceiling, their leathery wings creating a constant breeze. The tablecloths were covered with enchanted embroidery, depicting ghosts and zombies and frightened Hogwarts students. The stitching moved around, much like the paintings, creating a mini horror movie across the entire table. As Sal sat down, he noticed a Gryffindor student getting chased around the gravy pot by a fanged slug. He found this highly amusing and, chucking to himself, set about gorging himself stupid on the huge variety of food piled high upon the tables.

The Gryffindor had just been caught, the slug teaming up with a werewolf to corner him by the pumpkin pie. Two little monsters were in the middle of fighting over the red scraps of yarn when Professor Quirrell sprinted through into the dining room. He slumped himself on the teachers table, gasping. "Troll, in the dungeons..." Quirrell gasped. "Thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

Everyone went silent for about fifteen seconds. Then everyone started yelling.

The chaos was quite incredible, and Dumbledore had to shoot several purple firecrackers into the din to get the students attention. He then ordered the Prefects to guide the houses back to their dormitories. Harry thought that was pretty stupid. _The troll is in the dungeon. Um, I _live _in the dungeon. You want us to go to the dungeon!_

Sal didn't see the point of entering the massive crush of students attempting to get out the door. Instead he climbed up on his table and looked for his siblings. Harry was lingering beside the Slytherin table as a prefect issued orders, his face creased with concern. Where was Violet? Oh, there, having a fight with someone, as usual. Something about her pleading expression compelled Sal to go find out what was happening.

Violet was just turning away from the prefect she'd been arguing with when Sal appeared at her side.

"What's up?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, you know, the usual, a huge man-eating troll's roaming around the school." Violet replied, her voice dripping with irritable sarcasm.

"So, what you yelling at the prefect for?"

Violet looked around, grabbed Sal's arm and literally dragged him through the crowd and out into the corridor. Once they turned a corner and were out of sight, Violet told Sal about Hermione.

"Oh god, Violet, she'll be okay. The troll is terrorising the dungeon, not being a peeping tom in the girls toilet."

Violet's expression suddenly turned stubborn.

"Okay, okay!" Sal said, raising his hands in defeat. "Wait a sec, I'll go get Harry."

"But-" Violet began.

"I mean it. I'll just be a minute, wait right here, then we'll all go."

Sal disappeared around the corner and into the thinning crowd. Five seconds later, Violet ran in the opposite direction, towards the girls toilet.

* * *

Sal and Harry rushed back to Violet, only to find her conspicuously absent. Sal was just about to utter a string of obscenities when Harry pulled him down behind a suit of armour.

"What?"

"Shh!" Harry whispered. A moment later, Quirrell ran past them, looking very nervous.

"He's going to wrong way…" Harry mused, after Quirrell's footsteps had receded.

"Um, bigger problems to worry about at the moment." Sal said, already sprinting towards the girls toilets.

* * *

The troll was lumbering towards them, it's small, moist eyes fixed hungrily upon the cowering figures. It made a grumbling noise and raised its club.

"Hermione, MOVE!" Violet screamed, pushing the girl roughly. At the last second she did, both of them diving out of the way at the last second. Porcelain and tiling shattered, filling the air with dust. The troll swung around, reading itself for a second attack.

"Fuck." Violet whispered, realising they were now trapped in a corner.

"Oh my god!" Yelled Sal, crashing into the bathroom and taking in the sight of the slobbering 12 foot troll and it's enormous wooded weapon. "OH MY GOD!"

"Huuuurrr…" Grumbled the troll, swivelling it's lumpy head, distracted by Sal's outburst.

Then all hell broke loose. Violet and Hermione tried to take advantage of the troll's preoccupation and run past, but their movement brought it's focus back to them. The club swung in a wide arc, smashing mirrors and sinks along the way. The girls dropped to the floor then began scrambling away, cutting their knees and palms on broken glass. The troll started stamping around, trying to step on them instead, it's arms swinging wildly.

Sal and Harry had spread out. Sal was furiously sending curses at the troll, with zero effect. Harry was trying to reach the girls when he realised it was futile. Any second now its feet or club were going to connect, and someone would die. It was this thought that made Harry grab a large chunk of stone, climb a remaining section of cabinet and leap onto the trolls back.

He nearly stuffed it up, nearly lost his grip and slid uselessly down the trolls back. Only adrenaline and desperation kept his left arm locked around the trolls thick, slimy neck. He then brought his right hand up and, gritting his teeth, gouged the jagged rock into the trolls face. The next thing Harry knew he was holding on for dear life as the troll stampeded around, trying to shake him off. It's club was flying in mad directions almost hitting him twice, then the club was gone. The troll stopped in confusion then a resounding crack was heard as the giant piece of wood connected with the trolls head. A second later it was on the floor. Harry rolled off, landing in an undignified heap, the bloody stone still clutched in his hand.  
Harry stood shakily and only just had time to notice Violet still pointing her wand at the troll when the teachers entered.

"Gee, you're a bit late!" Sal barked, blood streaming from small cut above his eye.

Hermione spluttered incoherently and looked at Sal in disbelief. _Yeah, you're right, probably shouldn't have said that. _Sal thought as his heart rate slowed.

It took several seconds for the teachers to take in the situation, which gave Violet time to put away her wand, Harry to ditch the rock and stand beside his siblings, Sal to wipe the blood from his face and Hermione to imagine just how many ways a student can be punished.

None of the Snape children were eager to look at their father directly.

"Explain!" Severus said in that quiet, deadly voice of his.

"Well, you see, professors," Harry began, but then realised he had no idea what they were doing in this bathroom. Sal hadn't stopped to explain. "Um… ah…"

"Hermione was in the bathroom. She was… upset." Violet said. "And I came to warn her, you know, about the troll being in the dungeon…"

"But as you can see," Sal piped up, seemingly determined to get them all expelled, "The troll _wasn't _in the dungeon." Hermione discreetly leant closer to Sal and pinched him, hard.

There was a long silence, filled only by the sound of water gushing from broken faucets.

McGonagall snapped. "WELL OBVIOUSLY IT WASN'T IN THE BLOODY DUNGEON! WHICH IS WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE _STRAIGHT TO YOUR DORMITORIES!" _Her voice got squeaky at the end of her outburst and she paused, seemingly to get a grip on herself. Harry thought this probably wasn't a good time to mention the troll-dungeon-Slytherin dormitory thing.

Instead he peeked at his father, and his heart fell. Severus wasn't staying out of the conversation out of leniency, it was doing the exact same thing as McGonagall, fighting to keep his temper in check. It was then that Harry realised they were in deep trouble.

"Rounding up stragglers." McGonagall continued more calmly, "Is a job for a prefect. Care to tell my why you didn't see fit to inform one of them?"

"I TRIED!" Violet raged, furious tears spilling down her dirty cheeks. "I tried, but he said _no._ He said _I'm not running around the corridors looking for _your_ friend. _He said _go ask _daddy _to do you a favour!_" She continued to sob, head in her hand, having a small breakdown. _I nearly died, blood is dripping down my legs, there's a dead troll next to me and you're standing here lecturing me? _Harry put his arm around her and felt her shaking.

"You should have found a teacher, then!" McGonagall continued, but Violet was beyond answering.

"Leave it, Minerva." Severus interrupted. "You lot, get to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall and I will be there shortly."

Madam Pompfrey bustled around them, dabbing at their wounds and applying a salve that both stung and burnt. None of them felt much like talking, except Hermione who kept whispering "I'm so sorry."

Severus and McGonagall reappeared, their previous shock and anger somewhat dissipated.

"Okay." McGonagall snapped. "What I was to know is why you're all not dead."

"I dropped the trolls club on it's head." Violet said shortly. "With a levitation charm."

"What happened to it's eye?" Severus asked.

"That was me." Harry replied. "I hit with a rock. Several times." Severus gave him a disbelieving look. "After I climbed onto its back to distract it." He finished quickly.

Severus Snape coloured in anger. What a reckless Gryffindor thing to do…. Risk his life for a… a… distraction? He was about to open his mouth, to criticise every aspect of their foolish behaviour, from Hermione's pathetic sulking, to Violet blindly endangering her brothers to Harry jumping on a trolls back like a _moron_, but Minerva began speaking first.

"You will each receive fifty points for looking out for a fellow student and possibly saving a life." McGonagall told the triplets. "What you did was stupid and dangerous, but ultimately very noble." Violet found this very comforting. Who cared about losing or gaining points when they were nearly killed?

McGonagall seemed to read her expression. "And I will be speaking to the prefects of each house. To remind them how important their duties are in a time of crisis. The prefect you asked for help, Miss Snape, will lose his badge and get detention. I assume it was Mr. Niles?" Violet nodded. Severus didn't agree with Minerva rewarding his children for nearly getting themselves killed, but didn't contradict her.

"Well. You may return to your dormitories one Madam Pompfrey gives you leave." McGonagall then left without giving them a second look.

Severus turned to follow, but Violet's slumped shoulders and tear-tracked face made him pause. He gave her a quick hug, kissed her dusty hair and followed McGonagall through the door.

Violet gave the floor a small smile.

They headed to the headmasters office together and Minerva berated him the entire way. It wasn't the first time she had criticised his treatment of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and usually Severus tuned her out. This time, however, her words had barbs.

"Did you _actually _think your behaviour was helping them! Alienating them from their houses. I thought you were more intelligent, Severus. You let your ridiculous sense of pride blind you. I don't blame that Ravenclaw prefect.. wait that's not true, I'm gonna wring his neck, actually… But you're just as responsible, Severus. You nearly lost them all tonight, all three of them. You're a bloody fool."

"I know."

* * *

**If you guys want to give me a present R&R I'm hoping to go well over one-hundred before I wake up**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New year**


End file.
